New Leagues New Battles
by skullgamerscy
Summary: After another defeat in the Alola region, Ash heads off to Kinsaha to watch the Elite Battles were champions and elite four battle for the title of Champion of Champions. Also heading there is Dawn. Together the two mixed with Kinsaha champion Alessia and Cythina are pulled into a war for the island's survival. Pearlshipping plus femslash with the two champs.
1. Chapter 1

"What are we going to do now Pikachu" I mumble from under my hat while lying down on my old bed back in Pallet Town. After another loss in the Alola region league, I wonder what I'm going to do now. All my life I've wanted to become a pokemon master but no matter how strong my pokemon get we never seem to be able to win the leagues. There's always someone stronger or someone with Legendary Pokemon. Am I letting my pokemon down?

"Pika pika" My best friend replies knocking my hat off so I can see his happy and encouraging smile reminding me not to give up. There is always next time.

"Your right bud," I tell him after letting out a deep breath releasing all my negative feelings with it. The only way for us to become masters is to train harder and not to worry too much about what could be. Most champions and league winners have been a few years older than me. But now that I'm seventeen I got to focus on my goals. Next time I'm going to study the Pokémon I will be facing harder to learn how best to defeat them. A better understanding leads to better results. I just have to trust my pokemon and nothing can go wrong. "Ok moping time is over Pikachu lets go get something to eat."

"Pika Pika." Pikachu yelps happily at the aspect of food before jumping off my and rushing down the stairs. I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth at his antics cheering my right up. Quickly I follow my electric mouse's lead and follows him down the stairs.

Once I've reached the living room, I spot Professors Oak sitting at the dining table "Ash it's good to see you again." He stands up as I run over to hug him.

"Professor Oak. What are you doing here?" I ask once I release him from my hug.

"Well." Professor Oak starts. "first I wanted to congratulate you for your performance in the Alola league. And although you didn't win you showed great training and love towards your pokemon which is what only the very best trains can truly show in battles. I know you wanted to win Ash but you have to remember that there are always lessons to learn in loses."

"I understand and I believe that I understand pokemon better now which can only make me a stronger trainer. One day I'll show everyone that I am becoming a pokemon master." Oak looks at me proudly.

"Which brings me to the second reason why I'm here." He says as we take a seat and my mom comes in with our dinner. After a few mouth fulls, he continues his line of thought. "Since your journey in the Alola region is now over I bet you're looking to see where you can start your next adventure." I nod my head excitedly about the prospect of travelling to a new region. "I thought so which I why I'm going to suggest you should consider travelling to the Kinsaha region."

"Kinsaha" I repeat sounding confused. "I don't think I've heard of that region before," I admit. I need to work on my regional knowledge as well maybe that can give me an edge in the league.

Professor Oak looks surprised that I didn't know about the region. "Well, I take you haven't heard about the Elite League that will be taking place in a few months." Elite League. What is that? I shake my telling him no. "The Elite League is a new concept that the Kinsaha champion thought of. It's a tournament where all the regions elite four and champions compete to earn the title of elite champion. The point of it is for the champions and elite four have fun pokemon battles without having to worry that this battle might cause them to lose their title. It's something fun for them to help improve their pokemon. Also, it should be quite exciting for everyone to watch the world's best trainers battle it out." Oh man, I gotta go and watch this Elite league. Maybe I can pick up some neat tricks from masters as well. "From what I know however only a few regions are all free to compete this year as this is only a tester year. Next year should be much bigger with almost regions competing."

"What Regions will be competing," I ask wondering if I know any of the trainers joining.

"Surprisingly it's all the regions you've been to so far. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola will be battling." Huh, what are the chances?

"Well, I'll be supporting Lance throughout the tournament." My mom Informs us. "He'll be hard to beat showing how strong the trainers from Kanto are."

"I don't know mom," I say thinking back to all my journeys and seeing everyone in battle. "If I'm completely honest I would guess if anyone was going to win the elite it would most probably be Cynthia. The Sinnoh region Champion. She's really a tough trainer to beat. Especially with her Garchomp."

"Pika pika." Pikachu agrees with me.

"Good choice Ash. Many people believe that Cynthia will end up in the finals." Professor Oak agrees with me as well.

The debate about who will win the continues all throughout the rest of dinner. Only when I was washing up did a thought strike me. "Professor Mom," I call out earning their attention. "I just realised we talked about all the champions and Elite four but the ones in Kinsaha. What do you know about them?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing I'm afraid." My mom answers first looking over at Professor Oak for some help.

"From what I've heard from Professor Queen they are all very strong trainer and should perform very well in the tournament. However, if you want more details on them then maybe you should go to Kinsaha and find out for yourself," He says with a smile. It's strange he isn't telling me but I guess he wants it to be a surprise."

"Okay, then that's what I'll do. Kinsaha league here I come." I shout and Pikachu cheers along with me. Both my mom and Professor Oak seem pleased with my decision.

"That's great Ash I'll go and get in touch with Professor Queen who will help you get settled on the Island. "I barely managed to shout a thank you before he's out the door. He seems really happy that I'm heading to Kinsaha.

"Oh, Ash I know you're going to have a great time. I'll book you a place on the plane for tomorrow" My mom says supportively pulling me into a hug. "And when you get to the league just remember that I'll be rooting for ya."

"Thanks, move," I tell her before leaving to start packing for my next adventure.

"Oh, and Ash." She stops me right before I run up the stairs. "I heard that Dawn was also heading to Kinsaha to compete in the contests there. Maybe you two could travel together again." My face suddenly becomes very hot.

"Uhh yeah, mom. That sounds great." I quickly shout before sprinting up the stairs ignoring my mother's laughter. Out of everyone I've travelled with I am the closest with Dawn and have really missed her since we went our separate ways which mom always loves to tease me about. Calming myself down I quickly start packing all my essentials. I'm going to miss the team I built up in the Alola region but I'm also looking forward to making some new pokemon friends. I wonder if Dawn has any new pokemon since the last time I saw her.

Stop thinking about her Ash and focus. I'm going to plan which type of pokemon I'm going to capture. Of course, Pikachu is going with and will be my electric pokemon. I should also have a fire type a water type a grass type and a flying type. That makes five out of my possible six pokemon to carry. Maybe four if my flying type is a grass water or fire type. I could try getting a ghost pokemon this time or perhaps I should grab myself an ice type. Oh, what about a steel type they are powerful. Decisions, decisions. Chances are I'll plan my team here then the moment I get there I forget all about it a grab the pokemon which I like the most. Plans are good in theory but are quickly destroyed by reality.

For my main outfit, I pick my black and white trainers with my black trousers. My hat is the one I used while I travelled through Sinnoh and my new jacket is shorted sleeved black and white coat covering whatever shirt I decide to wear on that day. Now that everything is sorted for my journey tomorrow. In the morning I'll drop the rest of my pokemon off with Professor Oak so he can study and look after them for me. Now that everything is sorted, I change into my PJ's and get into bed. Pikachu curls up at the bottom of my bed. "Tomorrow bud we start our next adventure and I get the feeling it's going to be the best one yet."

**The following day.**

Jumping off the plane I am greeted to the warm air of Kinsaha. It's not as warm as Alola but it's still pretty warm. I landed in Silverdale city on the East side of the island. Walking through the airport I immediately spot Professor Queen by her who is standing next to a pokemon I have never seen before.

"Ash so it's nice to finally meet you. Oak is constantly talking about you." She's a middle aged woman with short dark brown hair wearing a lab coat. I notice her eyes are a dark shade of green.

"He is," I question before I remember my manners. "And it's an honour to meet you as well Professor Queen. If you don't mind me asking who the pokemon standing next to you." It looks like a flying type with its wings and is all white apart from a red circle on its belly. It also has a large head with what appears to be whiskers on its beak. Not to mention it's long legs.

"Why don't you tell me, Ash." She responds handing me a Pokedex. "Every trainer needs one of these when starting on a new journey."

"Thank you." Opening the Pokedex I scan the pokemon next to me. "Groomingo. The vibration bird. Groomingo will stand on its long legs sleeping trusting its whiskers to pick up any vibration or changes in the wind while in the wild."

"Wow. Hello there." I stroke its head and it chirps happily. "You're really cute you know."

"Yes, Groomingo is a kind natured pokemon and very protective of younglings. I remember when my youngest daughter ran into the forest one day searching for pokemon. A pack of wild pokemon were about to attack her when Groomingo jumped in front of her and battled the wild pokemon away. He then picked her up and carried her back to the house. She's a hard pokemon to sneak up on as her whiskers pick up even the slightest change in the surrounding area." Professor Queen throws a treat up for Groomingo to catch before giving it a quick pet.

"Wow, that's incredible." Groomingo sounds like an amazing pokemon by how she protected her trainer's child. The two of them must have a great bond. I can't wait to see what other new pokemon this place has. We continued walking through the city with Queen pointing out important landmarks for me.

"I take you will want to compete in gym battles ash." She asks stopping outside a yellow looking building.

"You bet I do," I say to her with enthusiasm bring up my fist in front of me. "I want to be a Pokemon master and to do that I want to win the Kinsaha league."

"Well, when you're ready I would suggest taking on this gym first." She says indicating to the building we are standing in front of. "Jot specializes in electric Pokemon and performs two on two gym battles as most trainers start off in this city and don't have a lot of time to catch and train three different pokemon. Beating him in battle will earn you the Spark badge. There are a total of eight badges to win."

"I'm going to catch a pokemon and then come and challenge Jot." I declare. Queen just laughs.

"I figured as much." She sounds amused. "Come it's not much further to my house. It's just on the outskirts of town." As we casually walk I was already plotting my strategy for my first gym badge. Electric type pokemon are weak against grass ground dragon and sometimes other electric type pokemon. So I'm using Pikachu and maybe I should start looking for a grass pokemon. "Here we are." The professor announces snapping me out of my head. The house was a green two story building with an orange outline under the doors and windows. It was a very large house surrounding my fields a river and a forest. "My Husband is a pokemon breeder which is why the surrounding area is so large. As for the house, it looks big now but a few years ago I had five children running around made it seem smaller." I wonder what they are doing now.

After a quick tour of the house she takes to her lab area and I see an egg seating on the table. "Ohh a pokemon egg." The egg itself was brown with red and green dots. "Do you know what type of pokemon it will be," I ask while Pikachu sniffs it.

"Not until it hatches. But I'm sure you'll know before I do." She states earning a confused look from me. "Here we offer new trainers with two choices. Either they pick one of the three starter pokemon or we give them an egg which could include any pokemon. We offer this to trainers as it teaches them responsibility and they are always proud of how they raised their own pokemon from an egg. Sadly we haven't got a spare starter for you so if you want a second pokemon we are offering you the egg."

I look more closely at the egg and pick it up. She's right raising a pokemon puts trust in the trainer to protect and care from their pokemon even before they hatch. "I promise I'll raise with care" I swear to her.

"I know you will Ash. It's why I'm trusting you with this one. Now if you excuse me I have some work to do. Your welcome to train and if you see my husband about don't be afraid to talk to him and I'm sure he will help you train." Leaving the lab, me and Pikachu head outside into the field. I gently put down the egg so I can focus on our training.

"Ok, Pikachu lets start off with a quick attack to build up speed," I shout as Pikachu starts running. "Ok good. Now we'll be battling against an electric type so I want you to hit the ground in front of you using iron tail. When the ground shoots up climb it and then jump off using another iron tail." Just as I thought the momentum from the broken up ground and his jump made his iron tail even more powerful. "Great job Pikachu"

"Pika Pika." He agrees with my assessment and follows up with a thunderbolt.

"Wow, that's looking really powerful." We'll win that first badge on the first try.

"It sure did." A voice from behind me said causing me to jump. The voice only laughed. Turning around I see a man with brown hair with some slightly grey streaks. He was followed by a Leafeon. "Sorry about that kid. Didn't mean to scare ya." I'm guessing that this is Mr Queen the breeder.

"It's fine don't worry about it. I'm Ash by the way." I offer him my hand which he takes.

"Nice to meet you, Ash, I'm Alan Queen." He tells me. "You have a strong Pikachu there." He compliments causing both me and Pikachu to blush.

"Thank you, sir. We've been training really hard." I say picking up the egg again.

"I take it your training for when you go up against Jot." At my nod his continues. "If you want, I can help you battle."

"You would. Thank you." I move over to the other side of the field.

"Don't mention it I helped my five children train early on and they have become very accomplished trainers." He sounds really proud of his children. I wonder if I will meet them at some point. "Flaaffy your up." The Flaaffy appeared from his Pokeball. "As the challenger, it's your move ok."

"Alright. Pikachu starts off by using quick attack." I don't know how much Alan saw so I'm going to assume that he saw all of it.

"Flaaffy counter with power gem." The gem formed and shot off at a charging Pikachu.

"Use iron tail." Pikachu tail glowed as it smashed against the incoming rock power moves. "Now use quick attack again." This time Flaaffy couldn't counter leading to a direct hit. "Alright."

"Flaaffy use signal beam," I call out for Pikachu to doge it but he isn't fast enough. "Bodyslam." Its second attack followed up right away also landing on defenceless Pikachu.

"Pikachu," I shout on in concern but he seems fine. "Ok then let's do this. Use quick attack." He goes off running again.

"Use thundershock," Alan called out only this time Pikachu dodged it kept running.

"Now use Iron tail." Just as we had just practised Pikachu hit the ground and climbed the shard before jumping and landing a direct hit knocking Flaaffy out when some of the ground shards also made contact with it. Alan quickly runs over to the downed pokemon. "You fought well Flaaffy return." As Flaaffy returns to its Pokeball. " You fought well Ash and Pikachu. Come on Dinner will be severed soon."

After a delicious meal, me and Pikachu adjourned upstairs with the egg. "Tomorrow we're going to go and catch ourselves some new pokemon. Then we're going to take on Jot. Just you wait for it buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are your plans for today Ash." Professor Queen asks while handing me a plate stacked with amazing smelling pancakes. It takes all of my self control to answer her question and not just start devouring the fluffy, syrup covered pancakes. Pikachu on the hand just dives in moaning on occasion at the taste. Both Queen's smile at my Pokémon's antics waiting for me to answer the question.

"I was hoping to head into the forest nearby and catch a new Pokémon so I can challenge the gym." I tell them then taking a bite of my breakfast. To say they were delicious would be an understatement but for once in my life, I eat slowly showcasing my manners, unlike my electric mouse. The two queens throw some suggests on the best places to look for certain types of Pokémon. Then the two chat quietly amongst themselves while I started daydreaming about being a Pokémon Master and winning the Kinsaha League but one part of their conversation catches my attention.

"What do you think she will use as her first starting three Pokémon in the Elite League." Mr Queen asks his wife. Elite league. Are they talking about a member of the elite four or the champion? Speaking of which I should probably find out who they are soon. I also learn that the first round is a three on three battle.

"If I were to guess on Bella's first round team I would probably say that she would use Stunhawk Archeops and..." She pauses for a minute probably thinking about what Pokémon this Bella uses. "Maybe TalonFalme." From my memory, I know that Archeops is a rock and flying type while Talonflame is a fire and flying. I also have a Talonflame. Stunhawk sounds like it could be an electric and flying type. If I'm right then Bella must specialize in flying Pokemon. Why do members of the Elite Four always specialise in one type?

"Who's Bella," I ask the couple jumping into the conversation.

Professor Queen happily answers the question assuring me that it wasn't rude of me to overhear their conversation. "Bella is a member of the Elite four who specializes in flying type Pokémon." I Can't help but hear a sense of pride in the Professors voice when talking about Bella. "We are trying to figure out what Pokémon our representatives will be using in the Elite League. It' no lie that each region will be supporting their own believing that their members will win. As our Elite four and Champion created the tournament, we're hoping that it means that they are confident enough to win it. Apart from Bella, the other members of the Elite four are Eric who uses normal type Pokémon. Ethan who uses Ice types and Adam who uses Poison type Pokémon." Again, there is a sense of pride in the Professors voice. Maybe she started them off on their journey. I know Professor Oak is proud of all of his trainers he started off. I guess seeing the young people you taught become the best trainers in your region is something to be proud of. I know I'm constantly proud of my teams for improving their skills.

"The Champion Alessia." Alan starts off "doesn't use only one type but does own a lot of grass Pokémon." He also has pride in his voice. Strange. "Then again we don't really know how many Pokémon Alessia has. It's rumoured she has caught every Pokémon catchable." Wait what. Every Pokémon catchable. The shock and disbelief can clearly be seen on my face causing Professor Queen to laugh.

"I wouldn't believe in those rumours if I were you, Ash." She tells me giving a pointed look at Alan who ignores here.

"It's possible. She always seems to have a new squad." He says slightly joking but it seems to be almost like he might believe it as well.

"I will admit she does own a lot of Pokémon." Professor Queen admits. "But so, do many other trainers. And you know she doesn't like it when people say she's caught every Pokémon. It makes her feel like she's a collector, not a trainer. You know how much she cares for all her Pokémon. When people say rumours like that it makes her sound like all she cares about is winning and uses Pokémon as trophies." Professor Queen sounds annoyed and Alan ducks his head in shame. She has a point but I don't think people say this about her because they believe she's a bad person. Well, to be fair they might do. I haven't been here long enough to understand what the region is like but I know if someone said that about me, they will probably be completing my abilities as a trainer. Hell, I own eighty six Pokémon and I will be catching more in the days to come. However, I can see why people saying you have all these Pokémon might be hard as you'll probably never be able to use them which means it's pointless in owning them in the first place. I can clearly see both sides of the argument. Thinking about it when was the last time I used some of my weaker Pokémon. After every region, I start a new team leaving the old one with Professor Oak. I wonder if they feel abandoned by me. I never really thought about it before as I was always excited about starting a new journey. Ok, now I think I truly understand why Alessia doesn't like people bringing up her number of Pokémon and how she can take it that way. Maybe I should bring back some of my Pokémon to make sure they know that I love them all equally. Also thinking about it is this why I never seem to win any leagues. I'm building new teams instead of improving the team I already have. I said this time I'm going to be smarter and I will. I will catch Pokémon from this region and make a team but mix the team up constantly.

"Anyways." Alan quickly tries to move the subject along which brings me out of deep thinking. "Bella owns a few more flying type Pokémon which she might use." Smoothly moving on there Alan. "Bella also owns an Aerodactyl," Which is also a flying and rock Pokémon. I remember when one kidnapped back at the beginning of my journey. Like Archeops it's a fossil Pokémon. "A Salamence," Which is a dragon Pokémon. I remember that Hunter J used one back in Sinnoh. "Two Skarmory," they are the steel and flying Pokémon. "Honchkrow" the dark and flying Pokémon. "As well as a Daseaflew."

"Dasesaflew," I question never having heard that Pokémon before.

"It's a grass and flying type." She explains. "I'm sure you'll see one soon as Bella's actually coming here in about a week," She tells me like it's the most normal thing on the earth. Why would a member of the elite four be coming here?

"Really," I question.

"Yes." She replies before picking up a newspaper. If a member of the Elite four is coming here then I better start training my team. But first I have to catch my team.

"Thank you for breakfast." I quickly say before grabbing Pikachu and running out the back door towards the woods. Today I'm going to make a new friend and start the team that will win me the Kinsaha League.

After walking for a few minutes, I finally spot a Pokémon. It appears to be a flying type Pokémon. Resting on a branch is a small yellow feathered Pokémon which has white stripes on its tail. A light blue circle on its stomach and a blue jagged line going up from its beak to the top of its head. Awesome a new Pokémon. I shout in my head so I don't alert the Flying type to my location. "Ready Pikachu," I ask already knowing the answer. He nods and jumps off my shoulder running in front of the tree. I go to use my new Pokeadex to see what type of Pokémon this is when it starts to fly away forcing me to act before I lose it. "Ok, Pikachu use thunderbolt," I shout startling the bird but it had no time to react to the Pikachu's attack which landed a direct hit. "Yes," I shout encouragingly. The Pokémon fell out of the tree landing painfully on the ground. As I go to grab my empty Pokeball the Pokémon suddenly shots up into the air. I get the feeling that this isn't going to be an easy fight. "Use thunderbolt again." I order Pikachu who complies but the opposing Pokémon uses Agility to dodge my attack and appears behind Pikachu and uses wing attack knocking Pikachu a few feet forward. "Use Iron tail." I shout now that the unknown Pokémon is low enough for the attack to be in range. This time the Pokémon is unable to doge and once again is smashed against the floor.

This time I got you. "Go Pokeball." I throw the empty ball to where the Pokémon lies motionless and it sucks it in. I watch on tensely waiting to see If I've caught a new teammate. After five blinks or whatever it does it final stops sealing the ball. I did. "Yes." I shout out throwing my hands up in celebration. Pikachu joins in with the cheering as I quickly move to my new Pokémon. "Alright come on out." Summoning the new Pokémon who appears calling out what I think is Sirsir. I gently stroke them making them chirp before pulling out my Pokedex and scanning the newest member of my team.

"Stunsir." Could this be the pre-evolution of Bella's StunHawk? "The Lighting Bird. Stunsir likes to fly into thunderstorms to play with other Stunsirs as when hit by lighting or any other form of electricity it increases its speeds." So, when I hit Stunsir with thunderbolt I increased it's speed. No wonder it was easily able to doge Pikachu's second thunderbolt. I also learn that Stunsir knows the moves Agility, Wing Attack, Quick Attack and Thunder Shock. A decent set of moves. Carefully I pick up Stunsir and lift him into the air. "Alright, I just caught a Stunsir." Both Pikachu and Stunsir cheer along with me. Declaring my new Pokémon has become a tradition for me.

At the moment it seems I'm going to be changeling Volt with two electric Pokémon at the electric Gym. I suppose it will be an even fight then. Pikachu can only use the moves Quick Attack and Iron tail while Stunsir can use Wing Attack as well as Quick attack. If Volt hits Stunsir with any electric attack then it's speed with increase. Add that with Agility and Quick Attack then Stunsir will be super fast and much harder to hit for Volt to hit while allowing us to move in quick and move out of range again. Add Pikachu's speed as well then, we might stand a better chance. Speed is our advantage here. However, Volt must know about Stunsir special ability which might put a dent in my play but still Stunsir and Pikachu move fast on their own anyways. Well, I better start doing some training with Stunsir to help improve his speed and battle style. I wonder if Alan would willing help me out with some training again.

Coming back on the Queen's estate with Pikachu on my left shoulder and Stunsir on my right shoulder a sudden thought struck me. "You Know Pikachu this is longest we've been without running into Team Rocket." It's a strange thought that I haven't run into Jessie James and Meowth yet as they always seem to be following me.

"Team Rocket wouldn't dare come here." A female voice said causing me and me jump with makes my Pokémon jump as well. She lets out a small laugh at my reaction. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Turning towards the sound of the voice I am met with a young woman who seems a few years older than me leaning against a tree with a smirk on her face. She has light brown hair that stops just above her shoulders with the tips dyed blue. She has light green eyes. She's wearing a white leather jacket that reaches to the middle of her stomach with black pads on her elbows. A light blue crop top and a pair of black short with blue and white trainers. Around her next is a simple gold chain with a wing at the centre. Around her waist is a black belt with ten Pokeballs attached to it. She's actually very attractive and if Brock was here, he would no doubt be confessing his undying love for her.

"What did you say about Team Rocket." I ask once I manage to catch my breath.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I overheard you saying it was strange that Team Rocket wasn't here." She says taking a step towards me.

"Yeah. I've been to seven different regions this one being the eighth and in all seven the same three members have been following trying to steal my Pokémon." I explain. "Usually I run into them every few days but... I haven't seen them yet which is strange."

"Well." She starts. "I highly doubt you will be seeing Team Rocket in Kinsaha. Like I said they wouldn't dare to come here." There's a dangerous undertone in here voice which grabs my attention.

"And why would that be." I ask curiously wanting to know why this region is so different from the others and why a crime origination would care. I assume villains didn't care about anything but there end goals. Especially Team Rocket which to the best of my knowledge is the longest running crime group. So why are they too afraid to come here. "Also, I'm Ash and these are my teammates. Pikachu." Who gives her a greeting of his own. "And Stunsir." Who also chirps at the mysterious girl in hello. "I didn't catch your name."

She scoffs and starts to move past me heading towards the forest throwing her response over her shoulder she replies. "Because I didn't give you one and to answer your question Team Rocket won't come here as the Doom would wipe them out." And with that cryptic answer, she disappears into the woods.

The three of us stand there for a few minutes looking in the direction of where the girl went until I finally say "That was weird." My Pokémon and agree with me and we finish heading back to the Queen's house. Where Alan and Leafeon are stood watching a group Pokémon mingle. The group consists of Evee's and there other Pokémon I have never seen before. I stand next to Alan and watch what I assume to be young Pokémon playing together. "I see you caught a Stunsir." He says with a smile looking at the newest member of my team. "Nice job kid. It's a strong Pokémon. And the unevolved version of Stunhawk."

"I knew it." I state earning a small laugh from the older male. "Do you mind if I scan those Pokémon." I ask figuring it would be better to ask first.

"Of course, Ash." He says. I mutter a quick thank you before pulling out my Pokeadex and start scanning. The first Pokémon I scan is a green scaled Pokémon that looks slightly like a lizard with sharp points on its back with which follow it down all the way to its tail and a pale white underbelly. Its head was bulking with its nostrils hanging over its mouth and its eyes of each side of its head while its body was small. "Salavar." (Sal-a-var) "This Pokémon spends most of its time climbing trees searching for the perfect leaves for dinner. Its small body allows it to move quickly while its head is large to keep an eye on its surroundings while it munches on its perfect leaves." Said Pokémon is lying lazily eating from a pile of leaves watching the other Pokémon run around chasing each other. Oh, a grass type Pokémon.

Moving on I scan the second unknown Pokémon which looks like a much smaller version of Liepard with an orange body and white spots covering its fur. Its tail is purely white. Compared to Liepard it has smaller ears and black whiskers. "Neoflame. The fire cat Pokémon. Neoflame is a quick Pokémon who hides among the leaves and flowers waiting to pounce on its unsuspecting target" A fire type Pokémon. Since I've seen a grass and fire type, I'm guessing the next Pokémon will be a water type and all these Pokémon are the three starter Pokémon for this region. Professor Queen said she raises them here for new trainers.

Scanning the final Pokémon which is a light blue crab Pokémon with a few white spots on its shell. It has small pinches but they do look sharp. It's waddling after Neoflame with a speed that shouldn't seem right but somehow does. "Scuttleclaw. Scuttleclaw runs across water floors instead of swimming as it's hard heavy shell which it uses as protection causes the Pokémon to sink instead of swimming." Just as I thought it's a water type.

"These are the starter Pokémon right." I ask Alan once my scanning is complete.

"Your right Ash these are the starter type for this region. My wife told you we have five children right." At my nod, he continues speaking. "And out all my children only one of them picked one of the starter Pokémon the rest of them went with the random egg."

"Really," I ask generally interested in Alan's family. Both he and his wife seem extremely proud of them and I wonder what type of people they must be. "Which one." I know that there are two girls and three boys.

"Adam. My first born son. He decided to choose Neoflame as his starter Pokémon and since then the two of them have become quite the power team in terms of battling." He has a distant look on his face like he's remembering a past memory. Funny Alan's son had the same name as the poison expert in the elite four.

"Where are your children now." I ask wanting to know what happened to them.

"After they each got their Pokémon they left to explore the world. Like you they've travelled the different regions and collected all the gyms badges from where they visited. Now each of my children live on different parts of the region. My youngest daughter lives here on the West side. My Oldest son Adam lives on the south side. My other two boys live in the East and North. And my eldest daughter lives in the centre of the region." He was going to say more but a screech coming from where the Pokémon play on the other side of the field diverts our attention. Before either me or Alan could understand what was going on Leafeon had already taken off using what looks like Quick Attack to move to sound faster. We follow behind as quickly as possible.

One we arrive at the scene I spot two groups glaring at each other in front of a lake. There's a mix match in Pokémon types on each side but Leafeon is standing in the middle of the two sides turning to each side and shouting at them. A Poliwrath from the left stands forward as does a Weepingbell from the right. It seems to be as they are the champions from each side. This isn't right. I move forward to intervene in the fight that's about to take place but Alan places a hand on my shoulder and pulls me back. "Alan, they going to start fighting and could get hurt." I argue but he just smiles.

"Don't worry Leafeon has the situation under control." He tells me calmly and goes back to watching the scene. Standing down, for now, I trust his judgements on this as this is his farm and his Pokémon. Poliwrath and Weepingbell continue shouting at each over and moving closer to each signalling the start of a battle. However, before either Pokémon could use a move Leafeon is again using Quick Attack to knock both of them away from each other and back to their side before hitting every Pokémon involved in the argument with a leaf from Magic Leaf. Both Poliwrath and Weepingbell were instantly knocked out from the quick attack and the rest of the Pokémon are lying on the floor not hurt but knocked down. Leafeon then shouts at both sides which causes a look of shame to overtake the conscious Pokémon. They all seem to respond with an apology which satisfies Leafeon who then walks over and takes a seat next to Alan still watching the Pokémon who fight it just broke up. "See Ash I told you that Leafeon had the situation under control. Fights like this break out often but thankfully Leafeon is always able to break them. The others have a lot of respect for him." Alan explains and I can't help but think about how my Bulbasaur does the same thing back at Professor Oaks Lab.

"Your Leafeon is something else." I compliment Alan which causes him to laugh.

"Thank you, Ash, I'm sure Leafeon enjoys your praise but honestly Leafeon doesn't belong to me." He tells me while giving Leafeon a stroke.

"Then who does he belong to," I ask.

"My eldest daughter. I asked if I could keep him around here to help me run this place," He tells me and moves to walk away from here and I follow behind him. "Now how about a battle against your Stunsir to see how well you work together."

"Alright let's go." I shout running across the field to where the training field is. While waiting for Alan to catch up I use that time to give a pep talk to my newest Pokémon. "Alright Stunsir this is our first battle so let's give it our all and win." Stunsir chirps happily back at me and nuzzles my cheek. "Alright," I shout when Alan takes his place. "Stunsir I choose you." Stunsir leaps into the air and fly's into position shouting sir sir at Alan wanting the battle to begin. I wonder what Pokemon Alan will use today.

"Wingull your up." He throws his great ball up in the air which reveals his Wingull. A battle in the air. Awesome. "Your move Ash."

Ok so Wingull is a water and flying type which means an Electric move will be super effective against her. Stunsir only electric move is Thunder Shock. So, let's start off with that. "Ok Stunsir use Thunder Shock." At my command Stunsir shoots out an electric current towards Wingull.

"Agility." Alan counters and just before Stunsirs attack hit's Wingull moves out of the way and starts flying towards stunsir. "Now use Mist." Wingull spins in the air throwing out the mist covering the battlefield and hiding Wingull from both mine and Stunsir sight.

"Stunsir be ready she can come from anywhere," I say not really sure what else I can do until Wingull makes her move.

"Quick Attack." Alan commands and wingull appears above Stunsir and dives landing a direct hit knocking my Pokémon to the ground before disappearing back into the Mist. "Back to back attacks," Alan shouts and as soon as Stunsir if back up in the air Wingull hits him with another attack before disappearing back into the mist and repeating the action over and over again.

I have to do something quickly otherwise this battle is over. "Stunsir use Double Team next to the mist." I have a plan and it seems that Stunsir understands what I want to do. Multiple copies of Stunsir appear and one by one Wingull attacks destroying the copied imagine until there is only one left.

"Now Wingull finish this with Wing attack." For what appears to be the final time Wingull appears from behind the cover of her mist and uses wing attack on the last stunsir flying. Only when the attack hit's the image disappears confusing the water flying type Pokémon.

"Ha. Now Stunsir use quick attack." Using Wingull's battling style Stunsir used the double team as a way to tire Wingull out as he hides behind the cover of the mist waiting for the perfect moment to strike and just like Wingull Stunsir shoots out of the mist smashing into Wingull knocking down. "Now use Thunder shock." I yell knowing one hit is all it will take to render Wingull unable to battle. Unable to move out of the way after being hit by Quick Attack the Thunder Shock lands a direct hit winning us the battle. "Yes. Great Stunsir." I cheer as does Pikachu after Stunsir winning his first battle as Alan returns Wingull to her Pokeball.

"I have to say Ash I was expecting for you to use my strategy against me. Nicely done" He praises me and Stunsir and doesn't seem upset about losing.

"Thank you." I tell him slightly embarrassed by his praise.

"Ash." Professor Queen shouts out looking for me before finally spotting me and running over to where we are.

"Professor is everything alright." I ask not sure why she's looking for me.

"Professor Oak told me to tell you that your friend from Sinnoh is about to land at the airport along with the Sinnoh champion. I'm going to go over and pick them up. Care to join me." She asks.

Dawn and Cynthia are going to be here soon. Man, I can't wait to see them again. So, me and Professor Queen get into her car and start driving towards the airport. As we've driving a song comes on the radio which Professor turns up. I recognise the song as "Born to be a Winner." I heard it at the airport when I first landed. Most be popular. It's also a song which I can relate too. "You know." Professor queen starts. "This song is written and performed by my children." Really. So, her children are musicians. Interesting. We don't say anything else but listen to the song.

"Pokemon. Pokemon. Pokemon. Let's do this I want to be the very best That no one ever was to catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. My whole life has led to this. Time to test my skill. I know that I just can miss. Gonna show the world. Born to be a winner Born to be a champion.  
Born to be a winner. Born to be the very best. Born to be a winner. Pokemon!"

I was born to be a winner and I Will become a Pokemon Master after I win the Kinsaha League.

* * *

**So I'm planning to use all of Ash's Pokemon throughout this story and was wondering if there are certain Pokemon People would like to be brought back first. Also, I still have three slots open on Ash's Kinsaha Team and if anyone would like to suggest what pokemon he could use feel free to say. Until next time. Goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

The airport was packed with people and Pokémon alike walking one way or another. Families leaving to travel the rest of the world or trainers coming hope after their own adventures. Tears of joy and sadness fill peoples eyes and I can't but think about my mom. Every time I go home I only stay for a short time before I'm off leaving her again. I know she wants me to explore the world and achieve my dreams but I still can't help but feel like I'm abandoning her.

"The hardest part about being a parent is realising that one day your child will leave you." Professor Queen starts seeming to pick up on my thoughts. "And that day is sad but it is also the moment when we are most proud of our child. Your mom loves you and will miss you but she knows you will always come home filled with new memories and experiences which fills her with joy to hear about." She puts her hand on my shoulder as a form as reassurance.

"How did you know what I was thinking about," I question.

"My children all had the same look in their eyes every time they would leave to start a new journey. Every trainer has the same look."

"Did your child visit other regions," I ask wanting to know more about them.

"Majority of the regions have been visited by at least one of my children. When they went off on their journeys, they didn't travel together but with their friends. Jolt actually travelled with my youngest you know." Jolt. The gym leader Jolt. Cool. I've travelled with a few gym leaders in my time and now they are some of my best friends.

We stood in silence for a few more minutes waiting for the passengers to depart from their plane. Pikachu sported them first and jumped off my shoulder running towards Piplup who had appeared in between the crowds. There met halfway all the time shouting at each in happiness until they finally collided holding on to each other. When they pulled back, they both starting jumping up and down. Friends reunited after a few years. I can't help but chuckle at their antics.

"Piplup." A voice shouted from behind the crowd. "You know you can't run off like that like." Dawn runs up behind Piplup wearing the same outfit she wore during our Sinnoh journey. Cynthia casually walks up behind her.

"Dawn" I shout earning her attention mu own smile growing. She smiles as well when she sees me and I pull her into a hug just like our Pokémon did. However, when we pull apart, we don't start jumping around but perform our signature high five.

"Ash is so good to see you." She says with a smile that shines brightly.

"It's awesome to see you again as well. I've missed you." I tell her and I can feel my face heat up a little at my last statement.

"I've missed you too Ash." She admits also blushing a little bit.

A small chuckle draws our attention away from each other and to the fourth person of our group. The Sinnoh Champion Cynthia who is her usual all black outfit. She has a small smile on her face as she watches us. "Hey, Cynthia." I greet her sending her a small wave. "Long time no see."

"Ash." She greets "I take you're going to be taking on the gyms here." She guesses shooting a glance to Professor Queen.

"You bet I am." I all but shout at her in excitement.

"It's Jolt here isn't it." She asks Looking at Professor Queen who nods in reply. "He won't be easy to beat Ash." She warns me. Wait do the professor and Cynthia know each other and how does she know the gym leader here.

"No need to worry," I say using Dawns saying.

"Actually, Ash you should worry," Cynthia tells me in her most serious voice. "How much do you know about the league here and what's been going on." She asks which confuses me. Isn't just like every other league. Sneaking a look towards Dawn I can see that she is just as confused as I am.

"This is a conversation we should have in the car away from prying ears." Professor Queen injects giving Cynthia a look which clearly means stop talking. The two adults take the lead with me and Dawn tagging behind them.

"What's going on," Dawn asks sounding as confused as I am.

I just shrug. "I have no idea but it doesn't sound good."

Up ahead I just manage to catch a snippet of their conversation. "How bad is it," Cynthia asks the Professor worriedly.

"If you ask her then everything is bad. Which translates to something really horrible is happening." She replies as we pull up next to her car. "And getting worse it seems since you've been called in for help. I'm glad you're here." Why do I get the feeling some bad is going on. "And I'm sure she'll also be happy your here." At this comment, Cynthia starts to blush and a small smile appears on her face.

Professor Queen and Cynthia sit in the front with me and Dawn in the back. "There was something I didn't tell you about regarding our Gym leaders Ash." professor Queen starts. "Unlike other gym leaders, our league's leaders have all won a regional league." Every gym leader in this region has won a league. The best I've ever done is come runner up. Cynthia was right I do need to worry. I'm taking on some of the world's best trainers. However, the one thing I don't understand is how that's bad or why it's so serious. Maybe I'm missing something.

"There's more isn't there," I ask completely sure I'm missing something important.

"Yes, but it all links. You remember Team Galactic" Cynthia asks and at mine and Dawns nod continues. "There's another team here causing trouble." Not another team. One day I will go to a region which is safe and peaceful. "Only this team is so much worse." She pauses for a moment. "They've killed people." whatever response I was going to make before that last comment is lost. They've killed people. None of the other teams I faced did that. That I know off. Oh damn no wonder Professor Queen wanted this conversation to happen in the car away from public eyes. The stunned silence applies to Dawn Piplup and Pikachu. Horror is clearly shown on their faces and probably mine. "It's why I've come out here early," Cynthia explains. "I was called in by this regions Champion help to stop this team before more innocent people die. At the moment the deaths have occurred to one member of the police force who tried to stop members of Team Doom and many from other Teams from different regions who had made their way here. Like members of Team Rocket. They killed the competition. Probably as a warning to everyone"

So that's this regions team name. Team Doom. I suppose the same says it all. Wait. That's girl I met outside the woods. She said that "Team Rocket won't come here as the Doom would wipe them out." This must be what she meant. If Jesse James and Meowth come her they will be killed as well.

"I wouldn't worry about them, kids." Professor Queen says after a few minutes of sombre silence. "Your safe as long as you stay in cities and towns and not travelling alone. They might try to steal your Pokémon when your alone but won't physically harm you. They haven't attacked any trainers." she's trying to be comforting but the reality of what could happen on our journey is sinking in. If we're attacked it won't be as easy as fighting team rocket.

"Yet," Cynthia adds on earning a glare from Professor Queen. "I'm not the only one who's thinking it." The edge to her voice sends shivers down my spine. Her voice returns to her usually tranquil tone as she turns to talk to me and Dawn. "Be carefully when travelling. Police are deployed on all main routes but still. You two will be fine if the two of you do end up meeting them. You two did stop team Galactic." She's got a point there. I have gone up against many teams before who wanted to do evil things. But this feels different.

The two Adults continue their private conversation in the front but I ignore them and turn my attention to Dawn. "You ok," I ask concerned about what could be going through her mind.

"Yeah I guess." she replies but her voice has lost it's normal cheer and enthusiasm, "I thought Cynthia was acting weird on the way here. Now I know why." Professor Queen and Alan gave nothing away when I've been with them. Then again, they do deal with new trainers every day and being scared would only freak them out. Like she said trainers aren't being attacked only opposing teams. And cops who tried to stop them "No need to worry." She says with a small smile. "And you need to fill me in on everything that's happened since we last spoke."

So, I did I told her about my journey in the Kalos region my friends, team and how close I came to winning the league. She told me that she watched the match on tv and her Pokémon were cheering me on. I wish she really was there cheering me on her support was one of the reasons why I got so far in my Sinnoh league as well as my Pokémon. Next, I told her about my time in the Alola league and another defeat this time in the semi-finals. In exchange, she told me about her contests wins and losses. By then we finished catching up we had arrived at Professor Queens House. Strangely Cynthia didn't need a tour but headed straight upstairs claiming one of the bedrooms. Guess she's been here before.

"Got any new Pokémon yet," Dawns asks with interest once the tours over and we're heading outside.

"You bet I do," I say with joy putting that dark conversation behind me. "Stunsir I choose you," I shout throwing out my Pokeball. It flashes releasing my Electric bird.

"Wow, he's so cool," Dawn says after scanning Stunsir into her pokeadex. Stunsir chirped happily at the compliment and flew into Dawn's arms so he could nuzzle her checks. Dawn let out a small laugh at the affection Stunsir is showing her. I have to admit it is kind of cute.

Pulling off my backpack I open it to show Dawn the Pokémon egg that professor Queen gave me. "I also got this Pokémon egg." The egg is in a glass case to stop it from being damaged before it's hatched.

"Any idea what type of Pokémon it will be." She asks while examining the egg.

"No clue," I admit. "But it doesn't matter whatever Pokémon hatches will be a part of my family."

"Your one of a kind Ash," Dawn says causing me blush. Before I could reply she quickly changes the subject. "You're taking on this cities gym right." She asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to challenge Jolt soon. I want a chance to train Stunsir a bit more." I tell her putting the egg back into my bag. "Jolt's gym is an electric type gym which means that Pikachu and Stunsirs electric moves won't be effective. I'm going to be relying on Pikachu's iron tail and quick attack while Stunsir can only use wing attack and quick attack."

"If you want, we could have a battle." Dawn offers. "Stunsir could go against my Pachirisu." I suppose having my electric flying type fight against an actually electric type like he will be facing in our upcoming gym battle would be a good experience.

Before I could agree to the training battle a beam of light is shot into in the air from the opposite side of the field exploding in the air. The sound from the explosion echo's all over the ranch. "What was that," I shout shocked at the turn of events.

As the words leave my mouth Cynthia jumps down next to me. Looking behind her I see the bedroom window she must have jumped out of. "That's Leafeons Hyper beam." She states. "Garchomp Leafeon needs your aid." She shouts as her ace Garchomp appears out of his Pokeball letting rip his powerful roar before taking to the air and flying towards where leafeons hyper beam came from. Cynthia quickly follows.

"It's Leafeons distress signal." Professor Queen shouts as she and Alan arrive and run right past us following in Cynthia's and Garchomps path. Me and Dawn share a look before nodding and taking off after everyone else. Arriving at the scene of the commotion I see a group of strangers all wearing the same colours which consist of brown and black. Brown shirts and black jeans with a brown jacket. The seven colour coordinated strangers are standing in between Leafeon who seems to be shielding the rest of the ranches Pokémon and on the other side is Cynthia with her Grachomp Professor Queen who has Groomingo out and Alan who has a Pokémon I've never seen before. It's a blue Pokémon with a yellow belly and yellow spikes on it's back. It's standing on its two feet which has three yellow claws on each foot. It has muscle arms with the same three claws on its hands. Its head is slightly pointed with its eyes covered slightly by an overhanging bridge in its head. The mouth is shaped just like a Seadra's as it's round. On it's back the mysterious Pokémon has a long blue tail with a yellow flame on its end. It's equal to the size of Garchomp. "How dare you set foot on these grounds." Professor Queen Shouts at the intruders. Garchomp Leafeon Groomingo and the unknown Pokémon all out at the intruders too.

"Just like a Queen acting as if you're above everyone else." One of the grunts says with disgust. The seven strangers also have seven Pokémon out. Theirs a Golbat, a Beedrill, a weezing, a sandile and two unknown Pokémon.

Pulling out my scanner I quickly scan the three unknown Pokémon while the guy rants about how Queens are. First, I scan Alan's Pokémon. "Steamnite. The steam Pokémon. As a fire and water type Pokémon Steamnite creates steam when angered." Next, I scan one of the strangers Pokémon which is a green Pokémon with a curly grass as it's hair on its head with is shaped like a pencil as it goes straight down joined with its body. Around it's lower half is a blue and white kilt. It has thin arms and legs. "Brocalet. The broccoli Pokémon. Brocalet grows food on its head to share with other Pokémon who are hungry." Finally, I scan the last Pokémon is a floating Pumpkin with carvings which make out its face. Inside the Pokémon appears to be a small flame which lights up the Pokémon. "Pumking. The trick or treat Pokémon. Pumking will either Play a prank or award its target."

"Who are you and why are you here." Cynthia yells which shocks me as never really heard her yell before.

"We're here to show people that nobody can stop the doom. Not even a Queen." One of the female grunts. Their response angers Professor Queen Alan and Cynthia. I take me a few seconds before it clicks who these people are.

"Team Doom," I state and they just smile.

"I'm done talking." One of the grunts shouts. "Golbat use toxic on the target." Golbat then turns away from us and faces the Pokémon leafeon is trying to protect. However, looking at it now it seems to have taken a lot of damage. How long was it fighting on its own before it was able to send out its distress call. At the same time, the other grunts called out their own moves as did our side.

"Beedrill use x-scissors on Steamnite."

"Weezing use smog on Groomingo."

"Garchomp use stone edge Pumking."

"Groomingo gust on Weezing."

"Pikachu use thunderbolt Brocalet," I shout joining in.

"Piplup bubble beam on Sandlie"

"Sandile use stone edge on Pikachu."

"Pumking flamethrower on Grachomp."

"Brocalet use razor leaf on Piplup"

"Steamnite flame blast on Beedrill"

All the moves meet in the middle causing mini explosions. All but Golbats attack which was aimed at the defenceless Pokémon on Leafeons protection. However, before the toxic could make contact with any of the young Pokémon Leafeon uses its quick attack to jump in front of them and take a direct hit.

"Leafeon." We all shout as the grass evolution on Eevee hits the floor hard and stays down.

"I have to give that Pokémon credit. It held off the seven of us while taking multiple hit in defence on your ranch Pokémon. Then again I expected nothing less of the Champions Pokémon." The female member of Team Doom with the Golbat says. The Champions Pokémon. I thought Alan said that Leafeon belonged to his eldest daughter. Oh My Arceus. How can I be so dense? Five children. Four members of the elite and one champion. Their eldest daughter is the Champion and her sibling make up the elite four. Bella Adam Ethan and Eric. That's why they Adam shares the same name as the elite four member because they are the same person. "Now the Sinnoh Champion is a nice surprise. Beating you would increase our reputation."

"I like to see you try." She practically growls back with Garchomp also letting out a growl.

"How about I try this instead." The grunt who seems to be the leaders as she talking the most. She then throws a small box in our direction which flattens out before sending out a wave of electricity which targets all the Pokémon causing them to scream out in pain. "We know that we could win in a straight-up fight so we compromised. Now Attack." She finishes her order with a shout and all the Team Doom's Pokémon got ready to attack.

However, before they could launch their attack an energy ball was launched hitting Sandile knocking the Pokémon out followed by discharge hitting and instantly taking out the rest of the Pokémon and the box which stopped the electrical current hurting out Pokémon. A Galvantula lands next to use with a giant yellow bird hovering above it with two people on it back. One of them a man jumps down landing next to the Galvantula.

"Jolt." Professor Queen exclaims in relief. Jolt this cities gym leader. Next, the other person jumps down. Looking at her I recognise her as the girl I met before in the same white leather jacket. "Bella." Wait. The girl I meet yesterday I was Bella of the Elite Four and the Queens youngest daughter.

The leader of the gang backed away in fear at the two new arrivals but quickly corrected themselves. "This isn't over Queen." The leader demand's before all of them return their Pokémon and throw down a smoke bomb to hide their escape.

"Well," Bella says as her Pokémon land and sits next to her. "That was an exciting few seconds." Jolt lets out a small laugh but quickly hides it when he spots professor Queens glare.

"Bella." She scolds but doesn't take any further as she quickly rushes over to where Leafeon is still lying down. Carefully she scopes him into her arms. "This bad," she states worriedly. "Leafeon needs to be taken to the Pokémon centre."

"Give him here," Bella says. Climbing on to the back of her Pokémon. "Stunhawk is faster." Carefully Professor Queen passes the injured Pokémon to Bella before the three of them fly away.

"Alessia will be on her way." Alan announces after he finished checking over the rest of the scared Pokémon. "she would have felt Leafeon pain." She would have felt the pain. How is that possible. Me and Greninja shared ourselves with each but only when he was in mega evolution. But that isn't what happened here. Then how."

"What do you mean she would have felt Leafeon's pain." dawn asks the question that I was just thinking about.

"Because she's a Queen," Professor Queen says. "Come on I'll tell you on the way to the Pokémon Centre." Just like on the way from the airport Cynthia and Professor Queen sat in the front while Jolt and Alan stayed back at the ranch to keep an eye on the Pokémon just in case Team Doom decided to strike again. after a few minutes of driving, Professor Queen started talking. "This region Kinsaha was named after the legendary Pokémon Kinsa the bringer of peace." A legendary Pokémon who is the god of peace. Cool, but how does this relate to the Queens. "It was said that one hundred thousand years ago Pokémon of the Volcano Ocean and Forest fought over who should claim the Mountain now known as Mount Kinsa. The Mountain is the perfect balance of the three domains. Encouraged by Crocodoom the god of war who fed and thrived of the violence the three fought and the Pokémon who lived under their guardianship fight as well. The war seemed that the only way to win was to kill the other two. That was until Kinsa arrived and stopped the war by convincing that the three need to work in peace with each other because one cannot survive without the other and only together can there truly be balance and happiness for their people and Pokemon. So a truce was declared and Kinsa watched over the mountain as it began to thrive under all pokemon working and living together." Sounds like a happy ending but still doesn't explain the Queens.

"That was until Crocodoom found out." Cynthia continues earning a proud happy smile from Professor Queen granting her permission. Interesting relationship between these two. I wonder just how they know each other. "Outraged that he could no longer feed of the death and destruction. Crocodoom attacked Kinsa but was defeated by the Guardian of Peace. Desperate for revenge and power Crocodoom linked it's soul to a human who supported and worshipped him and together they attacked Kinsa beating the Guardian of peace and banishing it from its own mountain. Tired and injured Kinsa laid at the bottom of the mountain beat and unable to do anything as Crocodoom started to restart the war that Kinsa tried so hard to end. That was until one family found the injured Pokemon and worked together with Pokémon to heal the Legendary Pokémon. Once Kinsa was healed it knew it couldn't defeat both Crocodoom and it's human counterpart. Not unless it had its own human counterpart. He picked the eldest son of the family to help on its quest to keep the peace. Linking itself and the boy the two climbed back up the mountain and fought there as one. Kinsa Took on Crocodoom while the two humans battled. Their battle shook the earth until finally Crocodoom was defeated and banished from this world and his human killed by the hand of Kinsa's human. Peace returned back to the land. The Boy Jason Queen used his link to help heal and calm down Pokémon along with Kinsa until the day Kinsa decided to return to its own home. Impressed with its human link Kinsa let the link remain and over the generations all decadents of the Jason have had the ability to share they're conscious with other Pokémon. That's how Alessia can feel Leafeons pain as she and him share a link just like how every queen can feel and understand all their Pokémon. In a battle, the two can become one. It's one of the reasons the Queens are the hardest family to beat."

Wow. To have a link to a legendary Pokémon linked in your blood allowing you to connect with any Pokémon must be so amazing. To understand and be one shows that each Queen must have a really really close relationship with their Pokémon. "That's amazing," I say out loud.

"Do you have this connection, Professor Queen," Dawn asks from next to me looked as amazed at the history lesson as I am.

"I'm afraid not." The professor answers which confuses me. Didn't she just say all Queen have the link. "But my Husband can." Oh, so the blood is on his side, not hers. "We're here." She announces when we pull up outside the Pokémon centre. Getting out we push past a crowd of people who gathered around the entrance. It takes a few seconds to spot way. Standing nearby is Bella talking to Nurse Joy. I guess everyone wanted to meet and talk to one of the elite four. "Bella," she shouts gaining both everyone's attention. A silane is followed by hushed whispers by people trying to figure out what's going on with Professor queen and the Sinnoh champion entering. "How is he."

"it' bad," Bella admits looking extremely worried. "Nurse joy is doing her best but all we can do now is seat and wait until Alessia gets here." Oh, no poor Leafeon. "If she gets here soon she can share some of her life energy with Leafeon and maybe then he might pull through."

"And if she doesn't get here in time." Professor queen struggles to ask the Question.

Bella doesn't reply right away but shuts her eyes tightly and takes a deep breath before looking at her mother. "Then we should prepare for the worst." The four of all take a step back as the news hits us. Prepare for the worst. That mean's Leafeon is dying. Sadness floods my body as the five of us take a seat near the desk and sit in complete silence digesting what we know. Soon my sadness turns to rage and I clench my fist. This is Team Doom's fault. They caused this on purpose. They, not humans they're monsters. They kill people and Pokémon who stand in their way. They must be stopped before they can hurt anyone else. They don't deserve to be alive. Feeling someone grab my hand I look up to see dawn holding on to my hand stroking the top of it on a calming way. I guess she could tell I was getting worked up and is trying to help calm me down. Thankfully for her help and take hold of her hand and give it a small squeeze before calming down.

"No need to worry." She says to me quietly. "Alessia will be here and Leafeon will be fine." They is a little hope in her voice which I clasp on to and believe in. I have to believe in it otherwise I'll go mad.

I'm not sure how long passes but suddenly a loud roar echoes from outside the Pokémon centre causing Professor Queen Bella and Cynthia to jump up with a huge smile on their face. The crowd that had gathered before splits into two as a girl similar in age to Cynthia and Bella enters the room. She's wearing the same white leather jacket as Bella. Her hair is a dark brown colour which reaches down to her elbow and contrasts with her pale skin. She's wearing a white top which reaches to her stomach along with black jeans and boots. Her belt is filled with Pokeballs I'm guessing she has maybe eighteen balls on her. Around her is a neckless on a silver chain with a metal carving of a tree in the centre. She also had bright green eyes. She loo's very similar to Bella and Professor Queen which means this must be Alessia. "Where is he." I all she says in a panic before Bella points in a direction and she takes of running in that direction.

"I wouldn't worry," Bella says with a smile of relief. "Leafeon will be fine." we all let out a collective breath. Before retaking a seat and waiting for the champion to return.

"See I told ya," Dawn says next to me with a smile of pure joy which I can't help but copy. However, there is some unease in her tone which alerts me to just how worried she must have been about Leafeon. And during that, she was able to calm me down. I pull her into a hug as a way to how thankful i am that she is here with me. My actions must have shocked her because it takes a few seconds for her to return the hug.

About twenty minutes later Alessia returned looking drained and all but dropped down in the sit in between Cynthia and Bella. "Leafeon should be healed in a few hours. Nurse Joy said I could take him home but he should take it easy for the next few weeks as a precaution."

"That's really good news." Professor queens say leaning across Bella to stroke her hair. "Everything's going to be ok."

"What happened." Alessia all but whimpered out.

"Team Doom attacked the ranch," Cynthia explains taking hold of Alessia's hand. "Leafeon protected everyone."

Alessia smile at that. "Of course, he did. He was always one of my must protective Pokémon. I remember taking on Mia's old gym and how the gym leader was whipped two of my Pokemon with a Kingdra but he wouldn't back down until the very end. Knocked out the Kingdra and won me the badge."

"Excuses me." A young girl about thirteen fourteen walked up to our little group with everyone else watching us. "Are you the Champion." She asks shyly looking directly at Alessia.

"Why yes am I," Alessia says with a slight laugh in her voice. Probably finding the girl's shyness cute.

"And your Bella of the Elite four right." She asks with a bit more confidence looking at Bella.

"The one and only." Bella sounds just like Alessia.

"Do you think you could have a battle or perform a song." The girl suddenly because very shy at asking this. The sister looks at each other but professor Queen interrupted.

"You know Leafeon will probably hear you too singing and battling and that will help boost his spirit" She says full-on guilt-tripping her daughters.

"Ok kid how about we do you one better," Alessia says taking the lead. "We will have a battle while performing a song." The girls starts jumping in excitement. "come lets go."

Following the sisters who quickly discuss the plan as they walk outside over to the battlefield, the crowd seems to have tripled in the short walk. Cynthia takes her place as the referee proclaiming "This will be a one on one battle between the elite four member Bella Queen and the Kinsaha reigning champion Alessia. There is no time limit on this battle and the battle will be over when one Pokémon is unable to battle."

Nurse joy appears next to Alessia and offers her something which she puts in her ear and it bends round to her mouth. Then Nurse joy overs over to Bella and does the same thing. "Is this thing on," Alessia asks and the sound echo's all around the field.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bella's answers having her voice echo too. "Alright let's begin. Stunhawk I chose you," she shouts throwing up a Pokeball which explodes releasing Bella's Pokémon. Stunhawk is a giant version of stun sir but with razor claws and a blue belly. Pulling out my Pokeadex I scan the electric bird.

"Stunhawk the final evolution of Stunsir. Stunhawk has the ability to create storms for Stunsir and Stunrod to play in."

Next Alessia sends out her Pokémon "Mienshao I need your help." throwing her Pokeball out Mienshao appears looking as graceful as ever. She's using a fighting type against a flying type. that put her at a huge disadvantage. "Your move baby sis."

"Use discharge." Stunhawk send out its attack covering the field

"Dodge it." Alessia immediately orders as the multiple shock waves are sent flying towards her Pokémon but Mienshao managed to dodge every attack by doing a series of flips and catapults weaving in between each attack. Finally landing directly in front of her trainer as if dodging was effortless.

That was when the music started and Alessia in sync with Mienshao did the same movements. First, they bowed their heads down and shut they're next they spread their arms out before slamming them her hands together with one hand-formed into a fist and the other flat. Both them snapped their attention and looked solely on Stunhawk while the cheered in excitement. Then Alessia started singing. "Always do it on my own. So I gotta get through it. And the only thing I know. Is to love what I'm doing. Never give up, never slow. Till I finally prove it." Here Mienshao used Aura sphere five times back to back leaping into different positions with each throw and launched at the flying bird who was agile enough to dodge every attack "Never listen to the no's. I just wanna keep moving. Keep my head up when I act. Head up, that's a fact. Never looking back. I'ma keep myself on track. Keep my head up, staying strong. Always moving on. Feel I don't belong. Tell my thoughts to move along. Push myself to be the best. Die with no regrets. Live with every breath. See my message start to spread. And I had so many dreams. Then you hit your teens. Life ain't really what it seems. Try to find out what it means" Stunhawk used thunder and landed a direct hit on Mienshao who was still landing from throwing those Aura Spheres. Both Mienshao and Alessia recoil in pain but it doesn't really affect her performance. "Always do it on my own. So I gotta get through it. And the only thing I know. Is to love what I'm doing. Never give up, never slow. Till I finally prove it. Never listen to the no's. I just wanna keep moving" Bella ordered Stunhawk to use brave bird which Mineshao blocked with stone edge sending Stunhawk flying back.

At this point in the song, Bella joined in for what I assume is the chorus. "Yeah I put out all this art. It's my only medicine, yeah. Everything I do. I'm just being genuine, yeah. I'm sick of being screwed. Feel my own adrenaline, yeah. I do just what I do. And I hope you let me in, let me in, yeah" At the last line Bella and stunhawk did the same movements as Alessia and Mienshao did earlier. Both bowed their heads spread out their arms then slammed their hands together in the respect pose. Causing the crowd to roar with excitement as I'm guessing the two become one. Together they kept singing." I'm grateful, oh yeah. Able, oh yeah. I'm stable, oh yeah. No label, oh yeah. You know me, I have. Only a path. I'm lonely, but damn. I'm going to win, yeah." Stunhawk goes to use razor wind but before it could get it moves off Misenshao jumps onto it's back and starts spinning as it launches stone edge having stones flying everywhere catching Stunhawk is the spiral hit forward and backwards over and over again. She just used a counter shield. It's a super-effective move as Stunhawk struggle to keep itself in the air looking very tired.

Alessia took the lead again as Bella went back to focusing on the battle at hand. "I don't want no fake love. I want the real stuff" After this line both human and Pokemon turn to look at Cynthia before resuming the fight. "Everybody listen up. 'Cause I'll only say it once. I'm gon show you all the path. If you want it bad. I'm gon show you where it's at. Yeah, how you can get it back. Yeah. 'cause I ain't never done. I'll be number one. Working hella hard until I get just what I want yeah. Rise just like the sun, yeah. Fatal like a gun. Shooters gonna shoot and I'm gon shoot until I've won, yeah." Stunhawk uses razor wind again but this time manages in hitting Mienshao on to her back before moving in with Brave bird which Missed and Mienshao uses its arms to launch itself up into the air out of the reach of Stunhawk.

Yet again both girls started singing. "Always do it on my own. So I gotta get through it. And the only thing I know. Is to love what I'm doing. Never give up, never slow. Till I finally prove it. Never listen to the no's. I just wanna keep moving. Yeah, I put out all this art. It's my only medicine, yeah. Everything I do. I'm just being genuine, yeah. I'm sick of being screwed. Feel my own adrenaline, yeah. I do just what I do. And I hope you let me in, let me in, yeah." Both Pokémon launch an attack with Stunhawk using brave bird again and Mineshao charging head-on with Giga Impact, both pokemon collided mid-air and were pushing against each other as both trainers continued singing. "I'm grateful, oh yeah. Able, oh yeah. I'm stable, oh yeah. No label, oh yeah" A giant cloud of dust formed as the two Pokémon's moves finally exploded hiding the condition of the Pokémon from the audience. However, since Bella fell to her knees it's safe to assume who won. The dust started to clear as Alessia finished the song. "You know me, I have. Only a path. I'm lonely, but damn. I'm going to win, yeah" There lying on the battlefield was Stunhawk eyes swirled.

"Stunhawk is unable to battle which means that the winner is Mienshao and her trainer Alessia." Cynthia declares pointing her arm over in the direction of the champion as the crowd cheers for their champion. Both Alessia and Mienshao raise their arm into the in triumph before doing the same movement from before. I guess this is them separating themselves. Before Alessia pulls her Pokemon into a hug and showers her with praise. At the same time, Bella walks over to the downed birds and gives it a stroke thanking it for its help before returning it to its Pokeball.

One day that is going to be me. I'm going to be the champion and inspire trainers just like Alessia and Bella did during this practice match. Even the song they sand was inspiring for young people to go for their dreams. I can't wait to see them actually go head to head and not just a little practice match which really doesn't mean anything. That is going to be one exciting battle. Seeing this battle makes me look even more forward to the Elite League.

* * *

**The song is called Grateful by NEFFEX and I highly recommend listening to it. When I was writing this chapter I was just listening to it non stop. Next chapter is th Gym battle. Well until next time. See ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

After the battle between the two Queen sisters, the two of them started chatting with the people in the crowd giving everybody a chance to talk and interact with them much to their delight. A few kids were allowed to stroke Mienshao which caused them to giggle. Watching the two interact I can see that the people love them and will definitely support them in the Elite League. I bet their cheers will drown out the other contenders' fans. Home advantage has it's benefits.

"They were amazing," Dawn says as she comes to stand beside me Piplup agrees giving his own chirp from her arms.

"Watching the two of them battle was only a preview of the Elite League. Man, I can't watch to watch them battle it out then." I tell her with some excitement appearing in my tone. There's nothing better than a Pokémon battle. The Alola League was fun but it wasn't the same as taking on a proper league.

Cynthia and Professor Queen also join us having their own conversation. "I was sure she was going to use Vaporeon or Jolteon." Cynthia states sounding slightly confused. She has Vaporeon a Jolteon and a Leafeon. I wonder just how many Pokemon Alessia really has.

"So, did I, to be honest." Professor Queen admits as glances over at her eldest daughter. "I also believe Bella was under the impression we were." Thinking back Bella did look somewhat shocked at Mienshao coming out but I just assumed that was due to the type disadvantage.

Alessia also walks over to us seeing as we gathered into a small group. "I was planning to use either Vaporeon or Jolteon if a battle occurred between the two of us." She starts having somehow overheard our conversation. "However, they preferred to remain by their brothers' side while he is resting in the Pokémon centre. Even though Leafeon will be fine there still worried. Not that I can blame them."

"What other Pokémon do you have with you." I blurt out without meaning too. Thankfully Alessia doesn't seem to mind.

"Well as you know I already have Vaporeon Jolteon and Mienshao on me which leaves my last three Pokémon I quickly selected before coming here. Bit of a rush." She explains while unclipping her last three active pokeballs leaving smaller inactive Pokeballs alone since they aren't available to use as she already had six Pokémon active. "First let me introduce Tropius." She says throwing out one of her pokeballs revealing the fruit Pokemon. The Pokemon lands next to its trainer who drops it's head slightly for her to grab one of the fruits growing on its neck. "Thank you Tropius," She says before throwing the fruit over to Mienshao who takes it into the Pokemon Centre. "It can be said that one of the Tropius fruits can help with injuries. So I brought her here to her help out Leafeon." Oh, I get it. Her entire team was designed to help with Leafeon in some way. Vaporeon and Jolteon as comfort Tropius as healing but what does Mienshao have to help.

A few of the younger trainer gather around the champions Pokémon. Even Bella is watching with interest as to what her last to Pokémon will be. "Let me guess," Bella says watching her sister. "Irkan and Manaloon."

"Oh, so close dearest sister," Alessia replies while shaking her head and throwing out her last two Pokémon. What's a Manaloon I think to myself. "Irkan Leavanny your up." She also has a Leavanny but who is Irkan I think while pulling out my Pokedex. Leavanny appears on Alessia left singing out its name happily. The Pokémon I assume to be Irkan roars as its form is revealed. The same roar I heard when Alessia first arrived. I hear Dawn gasp from behind me as the Pokémon lands behind the Champion as do many on lookers some even taking a step back the terrifying Pokémon. It has a pasty grey body where the skin looks leathery. Where I guess it's ribcage is the skin is tighter allowing us to see the bones. It wings that are connected just above that area and acting as its arms as it has claws at the end. Each wing is about I would say three meters long and a meter wide. It's back, wings neck and the head is completely covered in a bright purple flame. Its feet are the same as many flying birds by having sharp claws. Its neck is not as thick as the rest of its body forming the creatures head. Its eyes rest just under the end of the purple flames and are a purple white colour. It doesn't have an Iris. Under its eyes is Irkans snout which has two small nostrils at the under with its jaw starting from under the Pokémon's cheekbones which offer protection to the eye and just about fits under the nose. Its jaw is lined with very sharp teeth which are currently facing me as the Pokémon has curled its body around its trainer with its head hovering just above her and it's wings planted into the ground. Both Alessia and Leavanny look tiny in comparison to Irkan.

I scan the Pokémon who is looking menacingly at everyone gathered around its trainer. I guess considering one of its friends was almost killed it would be a bit more protective. "Irkan. Irkan is a dangerous dragon type Pokémon. To see one is extremely rare and to our current knowledge, only one Irkan has even been caught by the Kinsaha Champion. Legend has it that Irkan was created to guard the resting place of Kinsa." When the Pokeadex finished it's explanation Irkan Looked up to the sky and releases its deafening roar.

"Irkan Return," Alessia commands returning the Pokémon back to it's Pokeball. "Sorry, Irkan isn't really good around new people." Leavnny nods from beside her trainer agreeing with the statement.

"Really and here I thought the two of you were just craving attention." Bella jokes earning a small chuckle from her sister. "But on a serious note what's your plan for dealing with Clive." Clive. Who's Clive. Alessia and Bella carefully move our group back inside of the Pokemon Centre away from the crowds gathered outside. I guess this is a private talk. "it's not like we can reject his challenge."

"True but with everything going on I don't want the five of us to be stuck in one area," Alessia replies. "We need to be spread out covering more ground." She states running a hand through her hair.

"Clive." Professor Queen questions. "He's the one who won the League a few months ago right." Oh, that makes sense as when someone wins the years league they are allowed to challenge that league's Elite Four and Champion. Clive must have issued the challenge recently. Strange must people challenge straight away. Then again those people normally lose. Maybe taking a break and doing some more training is the smart thing to do.

"So what he has to travel to where we're all stationed," Bella asks sounding both confused and slightly annoyed.

"No," Alessia says facing Bella. "He will fight me at the League. Just me." Clive is going to skip his battles with each member of the Elite four. Bella goes to argue but is shot down by her older sister who sounds even more frustrated. "What choice do we have Bella. We can't say no to his fight but we are needed elsewhere to deal with team Doom. They are growing stronger and more daring. The attack on our family shows that. If we leave our posts, we leave them vulnerable and we can't do that to the people we swore to protect." I know that Team Doom is dangerous but she's talking as is if they are planning an actual war.

"Speaking of today's attack you got there awfully quick Bella." Professor Queen says not use if it's a question or a statement.

"To be fair I've been here a couple of days." She responds quietly

"What." Professor Queen shouts. "You've been here days and haven't come to see us."

"I couldn't" Bella defends while Alessia and Levanny are slowly back away from the argument. "We got word that Team Doom was planning something with the ranch so I had to come. But if I showed myself, they would have called it off."

Oh, she was watching the ranch to see what Team Doom were doing." That's why you were lurking around." I say out loud without meaning and then immediately regret it as all heads swing in my direction.

"You knew she was here." Professor Queen says.

"Not really I didn't know who she was and I figured she was another trainer in the woods." I defend earning sympatric looks from the two sisters and amused looks from Dawn and Cynthia.

"Anyways." Alessia cuts in ending the conversation on Bella who looks relived at her sister's intervention. "I want to hold a small Pokémon tournament in Yogstown." Everything single one of us turns to face the Kinsaha champion with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry what." Bella managed to say squinting at her sister. "What a random thing to say."

Alessia just lets out a small laugh but doesn't seem put out. "Your welcome Bel. But really everyone loves a good Pokémon Tournament and with all the new trainers coming here for the Elite league it makes sense to give them something that they can compete in."

Bella shrugs. "Fair enough." Why do I get the feeling this is a normal occurrence with them. "Wait. Yogstown is in my area." Bella states. "Alessia I can't organise a tournament."

"Yes, you can Bella. Just do whatever you feel is best for everyone who is going to compete." I can't be the only one who thinks that this is weird right.

"You're testing me aren't you," Bella asks sounding a little annoyed but Alessia doesn't seem to care as she just nods. Testing her. What does that mean?

"Well, I'm off to gather my Pokémon see ya back at home." She says while walking away. "I expect a plan soon Bella."

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through that girl's heads." Professor Queen states earning a small laugh from Bella.

Although the conversation that just took place was strange, to say the least I can't help but feel somewhat excited to take part in a Pokémon battle tournament. But first I have to do my gym battle against Jolt.

* * *

We'd been back in the house for about an hour when Alessia arrived with Leafeon wrapped in her arms. Immediately the rest of the family gathered around each giving him a few strokes before carefully placing him down next to the fireplace. A second later Jolteon and Vapereon appear and a seat next to their brother. It's a rather cute family setting. Alessia takes a seat next to Cynthia and I can't help but notice a weird look the two of them seem to share. I wonder what's going on between the two of them

* * *

**Not going to lie but this isn't the best chapter in the story but I needed to move the story on so here it is. However, I got to introduce Irkan which was fun to write. Anyways until next time where the gym battle will take place. BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

Cynthia's POV

Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I didn't leave Kinsaha. I mean yeah, I had a pretty good reason for leaving as my region needed me back as their champion but me and Alessia both know that was the real reason as to why I left her just the excuse I used to abandon our relationship before things became more between us. I wasn't ready to admit how I truly felt about her and have the whole world cast their opinion about how two champions are together. The media would have a field day with the two of us and I didn't want to have to deal with that. Still don't. Especially since it would be more about me coming out then it would be about her who is been out for a long time. The minute one reported about how close we were hinting at a potential romance I fled back to the safety of my home away from the rumours. Since there we've barely been in contact killing all the rumours about us. It wasn't the right way to handle the situation I know that and I know I hurt Alessia. But she was always better than me at dealing with emotions. When she first reached out for help a little part of me wanted to turn her down to avoid everything between us. But I know that I would never turn her away. I care about her too much to cut off all contact and neglect to help her in a dire situation like this.

However, now I have to deal with her again. We've only been reunited for a few hours and have seemed to have fallen back to the way we were before I left and that terrifies me more than the attack today. I know she and her Pokémon have a bond unlike anything I have ever seen or heard and today must have been one of the worst days in her life but still, she reached to me for comfort and acted like I haven't totally neglected her or her feelings. Now I'm sat here waiting for the other shoe to drop and to have her talk about what I did to destroy us and the waiting for her to bring up the subject is killing me.

Once everyone went to bed leaving me and Alessia alone. Well, not alone her Pokémon are still sitting here but you know what I mean. "So" I start but wince as it sounds more like a croak then an actual word. "So how have you been." she raises an eyebrow at the question but doesn't move to respond in any way. Just silently staring at me. Judging me. Looking for something in me. I don't know. Shifting slightly, I try to act cool like she isn't making me more and more nervous every second, we sit here in silence.

Whether she found what she was looking for or just gave in she did answer the question and the shoe I was waiting for dropped. "Not bad. Been training at the mount keeping my siblings from stealing my spot at the top and working on our music." Her monotone voice hurts me more then it should. I remember when she spoke to me with love and happiness in her voice. How excited she was in her Pokémon and comparing training methods between two champions. Now to hear her with no emotion talking to me stings. What's worse is I know I am the sole reason for the way she is talking now. I knew me leaving hurt her just as much as it hurt me. If not more. We built up a relationship and then I destroyed and now I have to reap for consequences of my actions.

Not sure where to take the conversation from here I stop talking and turn away from her. "I'm sorry," I whisper into the silence of the room. Hell, I don't even know what I'm apologising for. If she heard what I said then she doesn't react in any way shape or form. Which in itself is far more unsettling than the monotone tone. The person sitting next to me is a very different person from the one who was laughing with her sister earlier battling in front of her fans. How does she move from one person to another in such little time.

Feeling the room reach the peak of emotion's that I can't handle I quickly stand up and head back to my room. But I stop at the doorway as I suddenly realise that the room I stayed in last night was Alessia's room. And since she's here where do I sleep. "You can have my room." Sometimes I swear she can read minds. Or at the very least mine. Turning back around I'm greeted by the sight of her back unmoving from her position from before I moved to leave. "I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on Leafeon." I nod but remembering she can't seem me.

"Thank you." I manage to say. Once again, I turn to leave.

But once again I pause as she continues speaking. "I never blamed you. For leaving that is. It wasn't your fault. You won't ready and I pushed you to be. I know you blame yourself for the breakdown of our relationship but don't. We... we were just at different points in our life I guess. There was nothing we could have done without changing who we are. So don't blame yourself. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I'm sorry you felt as if you had to apologise for something you couldn't control." turning around she sends me a small smile to match her gentle sad tone. "Night Cin."

"Sia." I respond using her nickname as she used mine. I can't help but smile at her knowing that she was comfortable enough to use my nickname but also because she doesn't seem angry at me like I thought she was. It has taken a weight of my shoulders but it doesn't change the fact that we have drifted so far apart now that talking to her was difficult. I guess all we can do now is see what the future has in store for us.


	6. Chapter 6

Today's the day. Today I take on Jolt in the first of my gym battles in a new league. Surprising both myself and Pikachu I woke up early before anyone else on our woke up. As it was just me and Pikachu I figured I better fit in some last minute training before heading to the gym. Heading outside into the majestic fields and forests surrounding the Queen house I'm greeted by the warm sunlight on the skin. I take a deep breath before moving further away from the house so I don't wake anyone up from their own slumber.

However, as I'm moving away from the house Pikachu's ear perk up grabbing his attention to the left side of the house. "What wrongs," I ask wearily flashbacks of the previous day flying through my head. Pikachu listens closely for a few seconds before shouting in what I have to come to learn as joy. Hoping off my shoulder he starts running in that direction. "I guess you want me to follow you." I call out to my first Pokémon who keeping running in excitement. Taking off after him I can't help but wonder what's grabbed his attention. It doesn't take me long to find out as I reach the top of a small hill where Pikachu is waiting for me the sound of music drifts through my ears. Looking down I spot Alessia Queen standing at the bottom of clearing with her Pokémon. Irkan is lying down behind Alessia but watching it's training intensely waiting for the first sign of danger. Leafeon Jolteon and Vaporeon are all sitting in a line next to their trainer watching the other Pokémon train. Leavanny and Meinshao dodging various different attacks come from all angles. Tropius is firing a razor leaf but it's the other Pokémon that catch my eye. I remember yesterday seeing with eighteen pokeballs on Alessia belt that couldn't use all of them as she already had six active with her. Yesterday I wondered what other Pokémon she had with her and now I know a little more about her. With her, at the minute there is a Decidueye, a Machoke, Arcanine, Scyther, Vikavolt, Bayleef, Flygon, Lucario, Torkoal metagross sceptile and Luxray. There seem to be training hard.

I spend the next few minutes watching her as she has her Pokémon doing different drills. Quickly I figure out her battling style is hit hard and fast. The raw power from each Pokémon is devastating not to mention the sheer speed they move with is unheard of. No wonder she the champion. I doubt any of my Pokémon could land a hit with her Pokémon weaving about in total control of their surroundings. There seems to be an energy about her Pokémon I've never felt before. Slowly I make my way down the hill not wanting to disturb the Pokémon master.

"Looking forward to your battle against Jolt today." She asks when I grow closer to her not breaking eye contact on her own Pokémon.

"I can't wait." I tell her quietly enthralled by her Pokémon.

She looks away from her Pokémon and studies me. "What Pokémon are you planning on using."

"Pikachu and Stunsir." She raises an eyebrow at my choice in Pokémon and looks slightly concerned.

"Your taking on an electric gym with two electric Pokemon." The incredulous tone doesn't help but me make uneasy.

"You took on the flying type master of the elite four with a fighting type." I counter. She can't help but smirk at this but it quickly slips from her face.

"Yeah but you're not me. Not to sound rude or mean or anything like that but I know my sister. I know how she fights. You don't know Jolt. You walk in there with electric Pokémon only and he will wipe you out. A word of advice find another team. Because he has trained your Pokémon before. He will know their strengths and weakness and will exploit it. No matter how good there are." She turns back to her own Pokémon. Pikachu looks at me in concern. She rights that it's strange but I won't lose. I can beat Jolt with using only electric Pokémon.

Biting my tongue stopping myself from saying something that will no doubt turn into an argument. "Have u picked your team yet." I ask referring to her battle with the kinsha league winner.

"I have four Pokémon already selected but I'm unsure about the last two." As on cue Vapereon Arcanine Decidueye and Jolteon appear in front of us. So she's using a water fire grass and electric type. Makes sense that together they can handle most of the other types of Pokémon easily. What does surprise me is that she isn't using Irkan. I would have thought that he would have been the first name she put down. "I have to pick my last two Pokémon more carefully."

"Why." I ask slightly confused. Shouldn't she pick her whole team carefully.

"Because everyone knows I use these four the most and they are part of my champion team." She pauses looks at before rolling her eyes. "Right your not from here. My champion team is the team I used to win the championship. I used the same six Pokémon in all my elite four and champion match. But I can't afford to use the same six Pokémon all the time otherwise people would be able to better plan for me. So I route the six into four swapping them about all the time and using less suspecting Pokémon for my last two based on my challenger's strengths and weakness." I think I get what she's talking about. If she uses the same six then someone can pick Pokémon that pose the biggest threat to hers and use them to put her at a disadvantage in the battle. But if they don't' know what her last two Pokémon are they can't plan for them giving her an advantage especially if the Pokémon she picks have the advantage other her opponent. Smart.

"What are the other two pokemon that make up your champion team." I can't help but wonder looing over the champion array of pokemon.

"Scyther and Irkan. Chances are I will put Irkan since he is by best Pokémon and can work well under any under condition but for now, I don't really know." I don't know why but for some reason I imagined that Alessia caught Irkan after she won the championship not before. Though I suppose that catching Irkan before shows just how a powerful trainer she really is to catch so a rare and untrainable Pokémon before making her way to the top.

"I can't wait to watch your battle and see what your last two Pokémon are." If it's anything like the spar she had with Bella then I have no doubt the battle will be awesome.

"And I can't wait to see how you handle Jolt later today."

After muttering a quick goodbye I leave Alessia to focus on her training while I head off to find a decent spot to train for myself. I know taking on the gym with the Pokémon I am isn't the smartest move but I only have two pokemon at the moment so I don't have much choice. Every league I start I always start a new team and train them up.

An hour later me and Pikachu arrive back at the main house where everyone is gathered around the table talking with each other. All our training got the two of us pumped for this match and I can't wait to win my first badge in the Kinsaha region. Entering the room my enthusiasm shines through as I greet everyone. "Good morning everyone."

"Hey Ash." Dawn replies downhearted about something. The tone of her voice immediately snaps me out of my good mood as I look at one of my closest friends who is looking at me anger and sadness. It takes a couple of seconds to realise the look isn't directed at me as everyone else in the room is wearing a similar look.

"Did I miss something." Dawn nods at me before turning to look at the Three Queens and Cynthia waiting for one of them to explain something. Quietly I take the empty seat in between Dawn and Cynthia.

Taking a deep breath Professor Queen takes the lead as she addresses the situation. "Yesterday after The Doom left here, they moved on to the town on the other side of the forest. We only just got word about the attack." Team Doom attacked again. I would have thought being chased off by a member of the elite four would send them running not angering them to attack somewhere else. "Thankfully nobody was killed but a lot of people and Pokémon were hurt."

"There really is going to be a war." Cynthia states more to herself then as a statement.

"These attacks are only the start. It's going to get worse." Alessia does, however, state this. "We were lucky yesterday. I doubt that luck will last us much longer."

"Then I'm glad I'm here." Cynthia starts. "If these attacks are going to grow then you were right to reach out to the other regions to ask for help. Maybe having us all here will lower the risk of attacks." I know I wouldn't want to pick a fight knowing some of the world's best trainers are hanging around. Alessia offers Cynthia a grateful smile.

"Where did they attack." I wonder where their next target would be after attacking the Queen house.

"The Pokémon centre over in Luka City was burned down. But as I said nobody was killed as the police and fire department were able to evacuate the centre." Alessia says running a hand through her hair. Team Doom attacked a Pokémon centre where hurt Pokémon and young trainers stay to relax during their first journey. This wasn't an attack to gain anything useful. This was a message. A declaration of what's to come. The sombre mood of the room destroys what's left of my post-training high. A sullen silence overtakes the room as the pure realisation of what Cynthia Alessia and Bella have been saying sinks in. This is the start of a Pokémon war. An actual war is brewing. From the little mom has told me about the last war which happened to take place in Kanto show just how much worst this is going to get. "I have to update my siblings." Alessia mutters after a few seconds of silence before making her quick escape. However, before she leaves the room is pauses at the door. "Ash. Jolt is more of a counter defence trainer. Good luck."

The rest of the morning is filled with the two remaining Queens attempting to keep mine and Dawn's minds off what happened by talking about the different Gym's I'm going to face this year and helping me to work out the best order to attempt. After defeating Jolt we decide it would be best to head over to Geminus city to take on the gym leader Fang.

By the time lunch ended the events of yesterday and this morning haven't been forgotten but pushed aside for the thrill of my upcoming battle. Sprinting up to the entrance of Jolt's electric gym I'm taken back by the symbol ingrained on either side of the doors. It's a circle with a coming out from the bottom but part of the line enters the circle. Above the circle, there is half a square. The four three lines act sort of like a box. "Ash wait up." Dawn calls from behind as she and Pipulp manage to catch up. "I take it your excited." She jokes in between breaths as we wait for the others to catch up.

"A chance to get my first badge. How can I not be."

"I was wondering when you would arrive." A male voice stops Dawn from replying. Turning around I'm greeted by the gym leader himself Jolt. The man is a few inches taller than me with short blonde hair with purple stripes. He's wearing a cameo jacket with a white tee shirt blue jeans and black boots. "Bella and Alessia said I should be expecting you today. Sorry, we weren't introduced properly yesterday. I'm Jolt Gym leader of Silverdale City."

"Hi I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu and we're here to challenge you to a Gym Battle," Pikachu shouts out his own greeting.

"And I'm Dawn and this is my partner Piplup."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Jolt says shaking our hands. "And Ash I accept your challenge."

"Alright," I scream out in joy. My first battle.

"Jolt," Cynthia shouts out drawing Jolt's attention to the Sinnoh champion as she and the Queens catch up with us. "Long time no see." The two share a quick hug before asking. "Have you managed to catch one yet." Her tone sounds teasing and Jolt blushes slightly under her gaze rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling softly.

"No such luck. I'm starting to think I'm cursed."

"You might just be." I forgot that Cynthia is good friends with all the gym leaders here.

Before I could ask what they on about Jolt ushers us into the gym as everyone gets into position. A young trainer in standing in for referee today. Her voice echos around the gym. "This is a battle between the Silverdale Gym leader Jolt and the Challenger Ash. The battle will be over when either side unable to battle on this two on two battle. Also, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon." Both me and Jolt stand across from each other on opposite sides of a normal looking battlefield.

"Hope your ready for this Ash." Jolt asks before plucking a Pokeball off his belt. "Because we won't be an easy fight. We have our leagues reputation as being the strongest league to consider. Magnezone prepare for battle." With a pop, the final evolution of magnemite appeared on the battlefield. Magnezone is an electric and steel type pokemon. So not a great match up with both Pikachu and Stunsir with almost all their moves doing they little in effect damage. Now I'm seeing why Alessia was against me using these two Pokémon. Oh well, I'm here now and we're going to give it our best shot.

"My first Gym battle in Kinsaha," I say sharing a look with Pikachu. "Let's do this Pikachu." I hold out my arm for him to run along before jumping off onto the battle area. Jolt lets a small smirk appear before quickly returning to his neutral face. He knows I'm not in the best position.

"The challenger moves first." The referee begins the battle." In the background, I can hear Dawn and Pipulp's encouraging words.

"Let's start off using Quick Attack." In a flash, Pikachu is dashing off towards Magnezone.

Just as he's about to hit his target Jolt calls out. "Roll to the right." The Magnezone doges just in time it's normal horizontal body turning vertical so Pikachu zooms right past him. With Pikachu facing the opposite way, Jolt capitalises on his advantage. "Tri attack." Instantly three different beams are admitted by said Pokémon on the vulnerable Pikachu landing a direct hit in the back sending him flying into the wall nearest Jolt.

Damn, he's strong I can't help think. Thankfully Pikachu jumps right back up ready to fight. "Use thunderbolt," I shout as Pikachu charges up his attack sending a yellow beam across the stadium. Jolt looks unfazed as he counters with Zap Cannon. Both attacks meet halfway resulting in a large explosion. "Use iron tail." Once again Pikachu races towards his opponent jumping into the air as his tails turn's silver.

"Meet it with Iron head." Jolt once again counters sending both flying away from each other as the two attacks collide. I need to start landing some attacks but everything I do Jolt seems able to counter. I think about switching Pikachu out for Stunsir but quickly dismiss the idea as Magnezone would have the advantage in that fight and I know Jolt wouldn't dare use Zap cannon as it would only benefit stunsir. "Attack with Tri Attack."

"Use Quick Attack." I shout out in hopes of countering him for once. The three beams shoot out towards their target but Pikachu increased speed easily allows him to sway out of the way and charge towards the Magnezone who has not yet recovered from firing it's attack leading to Pikachu ramming up into the Pokémon pushing it backwards. Seeing an opening to attack again I call out my next move. "Now use thunderbolt." Pikachu, send the lighting bolt towards magnezone as he's falling back to the ground.

All my thoughts and idea's of what to do after next are shattered as Jolt call's out his Pokémon's last unknown move. The one move I really wish Magnezone didn't know in this instant. "Mirror Coat." Jolt's magnezone absorbs the electric attack before sending right back at Pikachu who was still falling and unable to dodge hitting him with twice the power Pikachu originally sent. As the smoke clears around where the attack hit, I'm disappointed but not surprised to see that Pikachu is knocked out. That was an extremely powerful attack.

"Pikachu is unable so the victory goes to Mangnezone." The ref calls out as I make my way over to collect my Pokémon.

"You fought really hard Pikachu you deserve a good rest." I tell my Pokémon gently as he struggles to open his eye's fully. Jolt is a really powerful and skilled trainer. No wonder as he trained alongside the elite four, champion and all the other gym leaders in the region. Now I truly understand why this region is considered one of the hardest to beat. "Stunsir it's up you." I call out as I summon my last Pokémon. Stunsir hovers in front of me ready for battle. It's not over yet. "Use agility." Increasing stunsirs speed will help him to get in closer to attack. When he's range I call out it's next first attack. "Use Quick Attack." Jolt isn't able to call out able to call out a counter move allowing Stunsir to inflict some damage Magnezone before quickly retreating.

"Use Iron head." Jolt orders when Magnezone has recovered.

"Counter with wing attack." The two Pokémon collide mid-air but unlike with Pikachu the two moves aren't as evenly matched and Stunsir comes of the worst being pushed away from the sheer fore in Magnezones iron head. "Use thunder shock." I cry out as even I can see that this battle won't last much longer. Hoping that the distance is small enough for Magnezone isn't able to react fast enough to stunsir's sudden attack.

"Tri Attack." Once again the three beams are fired with one of the beams countering stunsirs thunder shock and the other two landing a direct hit. Stunsir slams into the ground hard. Evident as part of the floor cracks under the force. "Finnish this with Iron Head."

"Dodge it." Using what energy stunsir has left he manages to push himself back up into the air narrowly missing the incoming iron head. Unable to stop it's attack Magnezone crashes into the ground. "Wing attack." I call out seeing the stunned Pokémon is open. Like an arrow Stunsir dives down hitting the Pokémon back into the ground as it just started to rise back up. "Great work stunsir." I can't help but out in joy at finally being able to land some real damage to Jolt's Pokémon. Magnzezone stays down for a few seconds before rising back into the air shaking off some broken parts of the floor. "Attack with thunder shock."

"Zap cannon." Jolt's counter erupts into a cloud of black smoke as the two move's connect. Jolt shoot's me a sympathetic smile before calling out his own attack. "Iron head." Just like back at the Queen farm when we were battling with Wingull Magnezone suddenly appears out of the smoke leaving no chance for stunsir to dodge. The attack sends the electric bird flying through the air until it smashes into the wall behind me.

"Stunsir unable." The ref calls out what we all already know. "As all Pokémon on one side are unable to battle the match goes to the gym leader Jolt. And with that my first gym battle in Kinsaha is over with a defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

The excited chatter and star gazed looks surround me as Cynthia and Alessia are immediately recognised as they entered the Pokémon centre behind me. People of all ages can't help but be in awe of the two champions barging past me in hopes of getting to talk to their idols. For many, the chances of meeting a champion are extremely rare but for me, I seem to have the best luck in the world as I have met every champion of every region I've been too. Waiting for nurse joy to heal my Pokémon I can't help but watch the two older girls who showed up to support me at my gym battle. I've always dreamed about becoming a Pokémon champion but I've never really given much thought about what it means to be a champion outside of being the strongest trainer. Watching how the two interact which people I realise there is so much more to it than just being the strongest. As the champion young and old trainers look up to you. They become inspired by what you do. Every champion is a role model that people strive to be. And as a champion, it's your job to protect their ideas as well as them to whatever threat that comes their way. Looking back to my time in Sinnoh Cynthia was constantly tracking and fighting team Galactic as they posed a threat to the region. Here the Queens are doing the same thing. No matter the danger they are fighting against them as that is their job to protect the trainers of the region. To work with the police to protect everyone. I can't even begin to imagine the stress champions must suffer from.

Alessia snuck in halfway through the battle and I can't help but feel like she's disappointed in me. I mean I'm disappointed in myself. Alessia warned me. None of my attacks were effective against Jolt's counter defence which she also warned me about. Why did I think I could overcome the type disadvantage. My Pokémon were relying on me to think of a strategy to protect them. When in fact I did the opposite. Everything I did failed and allowed Jolt to demolish my team.

Pushing my hands down my face I can't help but sink lower into the waiting chair. Alessia was right. I need a different team to take on Jolt. No special training can make up the vast struggle we faced today.

"I know that look." Alessia's voice causes me to jump slightly as she takes a seat next to me. Her fans who had flocked to her were being held back Cynthia Dawn the Queens and their Pokémon. It's almost like they formed a protective circle around us. Seeing what I'm looking at she explains what I missed when I zoned out replying the battle over and over in my head. "We all could see you were drowning in your own self loathing and disappointment." I go to argue that I wasn't doing that but she gives me a pointed look which causes me to close my mouth straight away. "Don't deny it Ash. Everyone here could see. Anyways we all decided you need a pep talk and after much debate which ended with me winning as I've done talks like this before with Bella, Adam, Ethan, Eric, even Jolt one time. It's a lot of effort being the older sibling. So we put on a Pokémon showcase to keep everyone back so we can have this private talk. Beating yourself up over one bad battle isn't going to help you. All you'll achieve by doing that is hurting yourself more then you need to. Trust me on that." Something about her tone makes me sharply look up as she's staring down at the ground. I want to ask her what she means and why she suddenly looks so depressed and defeated but something tells me that she wouldn't tell me yet. She sneaks a look over to where Cynthia is standing. A seconds later she looks up at me with a gentle smile hiding away the hurt to focus on me. "We both know you made some mistakes in that battle. No one is arguing against that. But Ash that's nothing to be upset about. I made tones of mistakes when I first became a trainer. Hell I still do as do my siblings not that they will ever admit it. All we can do is learn from them and come back stronger. From what I've been told about you your not one to give up easily."

"I'm not giving up." The determination in my voice shines through causing Alessia's smile to grow.

"I can tell." she let's out a little laugh. "Nobody can always win. Losing will always be a bitter pill to swallow but it's something we have to do to improve. I've seen you train and my dad told me about your battle. Not to mention Cynthia as been singing your praises. Your love and passion is something not many trainers can achieve. It's what makes you a fantastic trainer. It's why your Pokémon love you and why every defeat is so much harder because you put everything into it. Learn from your mistakes Ash's but don't drown in them."

"Thanks, Alessia." Getting a champion to give you a pep talk helps me to understand her more and her role in society. Champions are there to inspire people and protect them. But what else. "I can ask you something." Seeing as I have a champion here maybe she will be willing to fill me in on what being the champion really is like.

"You just did but yes."

Deciding to ignore her joke not out of rudeness but make sure I' ready from whatever Alessia maybe answer. This has been my dream for a long as I can remember but I've been ignorant on what it really means. For me to achieve my dreams I have to improve my understanding. "What is being a champion really like." I ask my voice coming out sheepish than anticipated. "What is it that you actually do."

Alessia ponders for a moment before answering. "Well Ash I can't speak for every champion as each champion takes a different approach to the role and what entitles. Not to mention each region has different rules and regulations. Here as I'm sure you've already figured out I work closely with the police and the elite four to make sure our region remains safe for all trainers and Pokémon. This means we get involved when different groups or individuals try to rise up. We help to stop Pokémon poaching and smuggling. Create nation parks which are protected area for Pokémon to live and then assign guards to that area. We also have to deal when some Pokémon get out of hand or lose control. It's also my job to help trainers move along with their journey. As champions we are more of a symbol to trainers. Sometimes we inspire them to be Pokémon trainers in hopes of becoming better then us or just to be like us. Every action I take will be viewed by thousands upon thousands of different Indvidual's. Which can be annoying when the papers are showcasing me and my siblings bladdered on a night out." I couldn't help raise an eyebrow at her story and bitter tone.

"I'm sorry what."

"When you get famous the press swing between being your greatest friend and your worst nightmare. When Bella turned eighteen legal drinking age in this region me Ethan Erica Adam Mia Jolt Fang Ryder Alex Kara Liara Heaton Benjie Murphy and Jenner decided to take her out for her first time." I make a mental note of the list of friends suspecting some of them are now gym leaders. Well I know Jolt and Fang are and I know that the other gym leaders in the region are close friends of theirs. "We hit a few nightclubs Apollo city. Next morning picture of us we in the papers asking if we were the types of role models young people should be looking up too among other less pleasant thing. We can't really go out any more because of that. What I'm saying is the press are always looking for a story and when you become a champion any news relating to you is a gold mine. They will report on who your friends are. What your family are doing. Every battle is picked a part. Basically anything less then perfect is unacceptable for being the champion. And trying to be normal is looked down on. Being in a relationship is extremely difficult. It played a role in why my last relationship ended. When people don't want the attention for simple things it can be stressful. We try our best to avoid them and then ignore them if they create something."

"It sound's awful." I don't know what I would do if my entire life was picked apart just to sell stories. Constantly being under scrutiny would no doubt be annoying like Alessia said. Even relationships would become much harder. My friends would be judged and who ever I end up with would be too. I can't help but feel sorry for Alessia's past relationship. She sounded sad when mentioning their break up. But I can't help but wonder who her ex is. Maybe they were in the list of friends she mentioned. Wait now that I think about it out of all of the champions I've met in my travels not one of them were in a relationship. I guess the old saying is true. It's lonely being at the top. That is the saying, isn't it. I wonder how many relationships broke down because one of them was the champion. Honestly, I dread to think.

"It can be yes. But it can also work in your favour sometimes. As long as the frame doesn't get to your head. Anyways we've gotten off topic. Being a champion allows me to create a hold different tournament for trainers to patriciate in."

"Like the Elite League and the one you and Bella were on about." I remember Alessia asking Bella to set one up in Yogstown I think it was.

"Yes just like them. We have to work closely with professors and scientist in hopes to better understand the world we live while educating everyone on what we already know. Not to mention it's us to us to create the regions leagues and gyms. We have to make sure every gym is up to scratch. Recently we've also helped to start the Pokémon contests deciding where they are held and creating it's own league. We even help coordinate other events like concerts. We also do less important things that aren't really worth mentioning as I've covered all the most important aspects." Wow. I didn't realise just how much the champion and elite four are involved with everything in the region. Being champion is a lot harder then I thought it was. "I have no doubt you'll handle the pressures when you become champion." Her sudden praise takes me by surprise.

"If I become a champion." Now I'm the one sounding a bit bitter but in my defence, I've lost seven different Pokémon leagues.

"No I mean when. I've heard a lot about you Ash and I've seen you battle. I have no doubt that you will become a regions champion one day. I have faith in you ash even when you ignore my advise and lose to Jolt." I can feel my head drop at the mere mention of my awful battle. "Head up. Jolt was impressed with you."

"He destroyed me how can he be impressed." I ask not hiding the confusion in what she's saying. Although her pep talk did wonders for me bring me out of my self loathing as she puts it but how could I have impressed Jolt.

"True." She stands back pulling out on of her pokeballs. "but you lasted longer than most and that is no easy feat. Like I said we win some and we lose some."

"But I seem to never quite make it." I wasn't talking about my battle with Jolt but ore about my league results. I always get so close only to lose it.

"I didn't win my first league Ash." She says playing with her pokeball.

"You didn't."

"Nah I lost the Johto League in the semi finals." I'm not sure what shocks me the most the fact that she lost or the fact that we competed in the Johto League.

"The Johto League." Slips out in my shock. Well, at least I now know what shocked me the most about her sentence.

"Yeah. I didn't start my journey here. My first region was Johto." She says its so casually like it's not surprising at all.

"Why didn't you start your journey here." Almost every trainer I know started their first journey in their own region.

"I'm a Queen." She starts in a deflated tone. "And being a Queen means there are a lot of expectations placed on us given my families history. Me and my sibling decided when we were young that we didn't want our first region having that high of a standard to live up too and that we take this region on together as a family. Being the oldest I got my Pokémon first but I didn't want to wait around for a few years so Bella would be allowed to join me. So I left and went to Johto. When my brothers came of age they split up and went to different regions as well. Bella turned eleven and went to her own region. We then all came back together took on the Kinsaha league won it and lived up to everyone expectations."

"You lot were expected to become champions."

"Our gifts on reacting and linking with pokemon made us seem more likely to become the best."

"Did you even want to become the champion." The way she talks about it makes it sound more like a burden than a dream come true.

"Honestly Ash I don't know. I love what I do now but at the time it was hell. I didn't much thought into it I just did what came naturally to me. If you want to know more about the role and jobs of being a champion you should ask Cynthia." Sensing the conversation come to an end she through her Pokeball and Decidueye appears. "I look forward to watching your next battle." As the two of them head back to the gathered crowd nurse joy appears at my side telling my Pokémon are fully healed. What did she mean when she said I lasted longer than most.

Pikachu jumps onto my shoulder full of energy and rearing to go train some more nuzzling my cheek providing me with some more comfort. Glancing back over to Alessa she crouched down with some kids who can't be more than ten years olds answering their never ending questions and allowing them to pet Decidueye. "That was hard battle wasn't it." Pikachu nods in agreement but has the same need to train harder to improve he always has after losing a battle. "Don't worry bud. We're not giving in. Next time we face off against Jolt he will win. But I agree with Alessia that we need to change our approach to league." Pikachu looks at me confused as to where I'm going with this. "I think it's time we reunite with some old friends." I can't help the smile that breaks out on my face at saying this. Taking everything Alessia and the rest of the Queen's have been trying to teach me since I got here has awakened some new exciting possibilities.

Searching the Pokémon Centre I quickly spot what I'm looking for. A few seconds later Professor Oak's face appears on the screen. "Ash. How good to hear from you. How are you enjoying yourself so far In Kinsaha."

"Kinsaha is a very different region." I admit adjusting my hat slightly. "So I've decided to approach the region a different way."

Professor oak wears the same confused expression as Pikachu wore a few moments ago. "What do you mean Ash."

Looking at the man I've looked up to for years I take a second to think on my wording before answering. "I'm not sure how to explain it really professor. But ever since I've arrived in this region I've been doing a lot of thinking about what kind of trainer I am. And what trainer I want to be. In every region I've been two so far I've built up a brand new team from scratch. Then I leave them at your lab and move on hardly ever using them again. I don't want to make my Pokémon feel like I'm abandoning them or disappointed in the because we didn't win their regions league. We're a team. All of us. And this League is so different to me then the others so instead of creating a brand new team I want to start using my old one's while helping to make more Pokémon friends here. So I was wondering if you could send over some of my Pokémon to join me here."

Professor Oak grins at me. "I think that's a wonderful idea Ash. I know a lot of your Pokémon here miss you and would love to travel with you again. And I have to say I am proud of you for maturing into the young man you are now. You thinking about how your Pokémon might feel show's how you've grown in recent years. Which Pokémon would you like sent over." I'm not going to lie that professor Oak saying he's proud of me filled me with pride joy and love. He's been the main father figure in my life and to hear him say that can't even been described in words on how it makes me feel.

Thinking about which Pokémon I would like to take Jolt on with I ask the Professor to send over three of my Pokémon.


End file.
